Pancake With Love (Share your love, bae!)
by JLuna Yoolie99
Summary: (Chapter 5 Up!) Saat Jung Jaehyun si pecinta pancake bertemu dengan pancake termanis yang pernah ia rasakan, Jaehyun bersumpah tidak akan melepaskannya, Lee Taeyong, sang Cookie Monster. Warning : YAOI (BoyXBoy), Rated T, JaeYong, YuTae, Taeten/Tentae other, NCT [SM Rookies]. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Pancake With Love

Chapter 1

 _The beginning_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **NCT milik SM Entertainment**

 **Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Seo Johnny**

 **Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten**

 **NCT + (SM Rookies) member menyusul**

 **JaeYong, YuTae, TaeTen/TenTae**

 **Warning:**

 **YAOI (BoyXBoy)**

 **Rated T**

 **Hope you like it ^^/**

 **Enjoy..**

KYUTT

KYUTT

SNAP

SNAP

SNAP

"Jae?"

"Jaeee"

"Yak Jung"

"Jung Jaehyun"

"Jahe.."

"Jahe, kunyit, lengkuas,.."

"APA!"

..."_"..

"hehe.."

SNAP SNAP SNAP

"Yakk, pantas saja budeg, dipanggil dari tadi juga." mencebilkan bibirnya sambil berputar. Seenaknya saja pake _earphone_ dan dia memanggil-manggil daritadi dicuekin.

Malam itu, tepatnya menjelang pukul sebelas malam, dua sosok pemuda –katakan mereka tampan, yang satu tinggi, Jung Jaehyun namanya, yang satu si otak rata-rata bermulut besar, si Nakamoto Yuta, berjalan dengan santai dan beriringan, tapi mereka bukan sepasang kekasih lo, mana mau si pria sempurna, Jung Jaehyun mau sama orang secerewet Yuta-kecuali author ^^? -.

"Jae, kau yakin lewat sini?" Yuta berbalik, pemuda dengan tubuh ramping yang masih menggunakan celana sekolah dan _sweater appolo_ itu terlihat ragu.

Kini mereka memang sedang berada di jalan yang cukup sepi, suatu daerah bernama Gurogu yang jaraknya kira-kira hanya sepuluh km dari sekolah mereka, Gung-Dong _High School_.

"Salah siapa kita pulang selarut ini, heh bakamoto."Jaehyun terlihat kesal, ia berbalik dan mendelik menatap si pria asal Jepang, Yuta. Menghiraukan sahabat kentalnya itu dan terus berjalan melewati tanjakkan didepannya "Lagi pula sebentar lagi sampai _halte_ , dari sini saja sudah terlihat."

Menatap ke depan, ah iya, disana, berjarak 10 meter dari posisi mereka berdiri, ada halte. Yeayyy...tapi kemudian yuta berjalan dengan emosi menuju sahabatnya itu dan..

PLAKK

PLAKK

"YAKK..Aduh..kau apa-apaan sih?"

Sukses menggeplak kepala tampan sahabatnya. Poor Jung Jaehyun.

"Kau bodoh atau apa hah, ini sudah jam 11 malam, mana ada bis, kau pikir kereta."Melangkah masa bodoh meninggalkan pemuda dibelakangnya yang masih mengusap-usap kepala.

"Hey tunggu.."dan mereka terus berjalan melalui jalan itu, diam dan merasa aneh.

*,*/

.

.

.

* * *

"Jae kau dengar itu?" yuta berhenti. Berdiri diam di belakang Jaehyun.

"Ani." terus berjalan.

"Kau benar-benar tuli."

Jaehyun tau kalau temannya ini juga bermulut pedas. Tapi ia juga tau kalau ia benar-benar bodoh. Namanya juga Bakamoto.

"Sudah, ppali ppali..." Jaehyun tetap berlalu, tak menghiraukan si Nakamoto, tetapi..

BRAGG

BLUMM

PRANGG

Mereka berhenti karena suara berisik di atas mereka, tepatnya di salah satu rumah, dimana mereka tengah berhenti sekarang. Di atas rumah –ruko tepatnya- ada jendela besar berwarna coklat, dan dari situlah semua berasal.

Yuta dan Jaehyun mendongak menatap ruko bergaya klasik itu. Ruko dengan tangga besi memanjang lurus didepannya, dan beberapa pot tanaman tropis tergantung manis. Rumah yang aneh.

Mereka sedang menduga-duga, apa sih malam-malam begini ribut sekali. Mereka pikir makhluk hidup satu-satunya di lingkungan ini hanya mereka berdua.

"Jae,kajja.." Yuta tersadar dari mari -kita ber bengong ria-, melanjutkan hidupnya, melangkah melewati Jae, dan ia mendengar jendela diatas itu terbuka.

BLAMM

Yuta dan Jaehyun mendongak lagi, kali ini penasaran, jangan-jangan diatas sana..

PLUKK

"Yee..?"

"Hehh.."

Yuta menatap horror pemandangan didepannya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, kini kepala tampan sahabatnya itu sudah tertutupi sesuatu. Benda bulat berwarna –entahlah tak jelas, sudah malam- kuning mungkin, atau coklat, yang pasti sudah bertengger manis diatas rambut sahabatnya. Lelehan madu terlihat turun dengan sexy nya dari jidat lebar Jaehyun.

"Demi dewa, Jae kau.."

"Apa ini?" itu suara teriakan Jaehyun. Menyentuh makanan lembek diatasnya yang sewangi madu –memang madu Jae-. Menatap horor melihat apa yang ada ditangan kananya. Wajah Jaehyun yang putih jadi tambah pucat sekarang. Senyumnya yang berhias dimple menghilang menjadi ekspresi ingin membunuh.

"Pancake, Ya Tuhan, Pancake di kepalaku Yut?" menimang-nimang makanan didepannya. Demi Tuhan, ia sedang serius mendongak keatas melihat dan ingin tau suara apa itu, lalu jendela lebar itu terbuka, dan bamm, tiba-tiba ia kejatuhan pancake plus madu. Tepat diatas rambut _spike_ nya yang mirip Suho EXO. Jaehyun ingin berkata kasar.

"Kau lihat itu, jatuh dari atas jae?"

"Aku tau." masih menatap pancake nya dengan tajam.

"Wushh,Lalu mendarat dikepalamu."

"Ya, aku tau." Tatapan jaehyun semakin tajam, tangannya meremas pancake itu.

"Dan diatasnya ada madunya juga Jae."

"Aku juga tau itu." tatapannya kini seakan-akan mau menelan bulat kue ditangannya setelah puas meremas-remas, seakan-akan itu buah dada Reon Kaneda.

"Err..kau tak apa-apa." Yuta bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Jung Yoon Oh, kau OKE." Tangannya hampir maju membersihkan madu yang masih tersisa di atas kepala Jaehyun

"Jae.."

"DEMI APAPUN BAKAMOTO AKU SEDANG SEPERTI INI KAU BILANG OKE." Jaehyun tak tahan lagi, melototkan mata sipitnya ke sahabat Jepangnya ini.

"Omo.." Yuta tersentak." Ehh aku kan.."

"Sudah diam, dan bantu aku selesaikan ini." Jaehyun mengakhiri, menunduk membersihkan jaketnya yang terkena lelehan madu.

Tangan Yuta mengambil sapu tangan di saku yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Mengusapkannya kerambut Jaehyun. Thanks saputangan.

"Jangan diratakan Nakamoto ssi." Jaehyun benar-benar jengah. Sudah tau berlepotan, eh yang di elap lelehan madu kesekitar rambutnya.

"Sowreyy..hehe."menjawab santai, pria Takoyaki itu menjilat lelehan madu itu.

"Enak,ehm" Ia lalu menatap pancake yang bernasip malang, tergeletak di aspal tak berdosa. Meminta tolong untuk dimakan –jika kau mau-.

"Kau bukannya suka pancake Jae?" berkata dengan polos pada sahabat didepannya.

"Lalu, kau pikir aku harus memakan pancake itu begitu." Menunjuk pancake di aspal. Gila saja, dia memang suka pancake kan. Tapi bukan yang begitu juga kan. Lalu melanjutkan acara membersihkan rambutnya yang lepek. Ia merasa sial hari ini. Semua karena sahabat Jepangnya yang menggilai Ramyun ini. Dasar event gila. Ia jadi sial terus.

"Hehehe.."nyengir, menggaruk tengkuknya, "kalau kau mau si, ya silahkan.." ngomong seperti orang tak berdosa

Jaehyun sudah tak tahan, tangannya sudah gatal ingin menggeplak Yuta dan otak pentium satunya "Ishh, kau benar- benar.."

.

.

...

"Kalau tak suka, aku pergi saja.."

Sebelum suara ini, orang yang berteriak di atas sana menghentikan aksi Jaehyun –Mari menistakan Yuta-.

Yuta dan Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas –lagi-. Sekarang jendela di atas sana terbuka lebih lebar. Dan suara orang bertengkar itu –mungkin bertengkar- terdengar lagi.

Yuta dan Jaehyun saling memandang. Mengernyitkan dahi dan menghendikkan bahu. Mendongak ke atas lagi bersamaan dengan suara..

.

.

"JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI SANA ANAK SETAN"

"Setan?Ada hellboy di rumah itu?" pertanyaan bodoh Yuta.

Jaehyun memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah sekali dengan orang satu ini.

" Diamlah!"

"Aye ayee.."

"Aku akan meminta pertanggung jawaban orang itu, mumpung dia masi hidup malam ini."

"Heh, kau mau keatas sana, kau gila." Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap sahabatnya dengan sok heran, "Lewat mana coba _bray_."

"Tangga." Menunjuk tangga besi rapuh yang sudah berkarat dipojok ruko.

"Iyuhh Jae, jangan gila pliss." Yuta tidak setuju. "Sudah ayo pulang, kita kelamaan disini." Menarik lengan sahabatnya, mau mengajak jalan lagi.

"Enak saja, sebentar" melepas tarikan Yuta dan melangkah kedepan. Berjalan ke arah tangga, sedang sahabat di belakangnya sudah menatap horror si nomor satu itu.

"Jae, sudahlah, selesaikan besok saja." Yuta membujuk. Tapi sahabatnya terus melangkah kedepan. Bahkan kaki kanannya sudah berpijak ke anak tangga pertama.

"Jangan gila whoyy." Yuta masih kukuh. Frustasi, menghentakkan kakinya dan melambaikan tangannya.

" _Okay_ , aku tak ikut-ikutan, aku pulang, _bye_." Berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. Sahabat macam apa si Nakamoto ini. Memutar kedua bola matanya, Jaehyun masa bodoh dan menapaki tangga kedua.

Disana, diujung jalan, Yuta tak tega juga "Hahh.." menghela nafas dan berbalik. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan si _prince_ itu, bisa mati juga dia. Dan rekomendasi ayah Jaehyun di salah satu _Agency_ besar di Korea bisa lenyap juga.

" _Shitt_.." hey Yuta, kau berkata kasar. Berbalik dengan malas dan matanya membola.

Si Jung Yoon Oh sudah berada di atas sana. Dan hey, itu seperti bukan jendela tapi seperti pintu yang besar. Tapi, tunggu tunggu, itu memang jendela kok, dibawahnya ada pembatas tembok dan diatasnya ada _ventilasi_ , tapi lebar sekali.

"Yakk..Jung Yoon Oh, turun kau." Yuta berteriak, benar-benar pusing dengan sahabatnya ini, kalau sudah ada maunya, maka _bikini bottom_ akan berubah jadi _syar'i bottom_.

Jaehyun membalikkan badannya. Menatap sahabatnya di bawah sana. Tinggi balkon ruko yang ia naiki ini kira-kira lima meter dari sahabatnya berdiri disana.

Tersenyum kecil –sok menyeringai- dimplenya nampak "Pulanglah, bakamoto cemen, sana hush hush.."usir usir cantik.

"Hey kau ini, bocah gila, turun." Memelankan intonasi suaranya. Yuta mengendap-endap. Mengedarkan pandangannya kekiri dan kekanannya. Hey ini sudah larut malam dan dia harus cepat pulang.

"Turun jangan buang-buang waktu." Semakin jengkel, Yuta melangkah kebawah tangga. Ditatapnya tangga itu. Iyuhh, pasti tidak pernah dibersihkan, dan banyak _plankton_ disana. Yuta, _pliss_.

Jaehyun tersenyum remeh "Kaa, pulang sana kau _Cinderella_ tua, penakut" memutar jempol tangannya kebawah, "PE-NA-KUT." Jaehyun semakin menjadi, mengejek Yuta dibawah sana.

"Kau, benar-benar yaa.." Yuta hampir melangkah naik, tapi tidak-tidak, artinya dia kalah dong diejek si Jahe tua, bhak, ia tak akan tertipu. Tapi nanti dia dibilang pengecut lagi.

"Hey Yuta." Jaehyun berbalik menatap kedalam jendela yang ternyata bertralis agak lebar. Pantas saja _Pancake_ tadi bisa terlempar keluar. Tapi orang macam apa yang tak menghargai makanan dan malah membuangnya dimalam hari. Sungguh Jaehyun benci itu.

Jaehyun melongokkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Di dalam kamar itu ada ruangan yang sempit, mungkin fungsinya kamar -atau bukan- dengan satu set tempat tidur kecil –ia yakin sekarang itu kamar- dan meja belajar kecil dipojok dinding.

Jaehyun semakin tertarik, ia menoleh sebentar dan kembali melongok kebawah.

Dibawah tangga, Yuta memainkan ponselnya, benar-benar bukan sahabat sejati, tapi setidaknya ia tak meninggalkannya bukan.

BLAM

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Jaehyun diluar jendela tersentak kaget. Dia yang awalnya ingin marah pada si pelempar _pancake_ malah jadi gugup. Aduh bagaimana ini. Jaehyun malah kebingungan, merapatkan punggungya di daun jendela, lalu bersembunnyi dibelakangnya. Cemen kedua.

Dibawah sana, Yuta lebih panik. Ia kira Jaehyun ketahuan dan bakal habis. Maka ia masuk kebawah tangga yang gelap dan pekat, tak ada penerangan. Bersembunyi dibawah sana. Berdoa agar sahabatnya tidak babak belur diatas sana.

Jaehyun sudah menyiapkan mentalnya. Ia siap meledak, memaki orang yang masuk kekamar ini. Ia yakin ia pelakunya, siapa lagi memang.

Orang ini bagi Jaehyun sangat jahat. Pertama membuang makanan selezat dan seimut _pancake_. Kedua, melemparnya kebawah dan mengenai kepalanya. Ketiga, berteriak dimalam hari dan mengganggu siapapun disini, sungguh brengsek kan.

Maka Jaehyun mulai melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang gelap, dan ia harus berhenti, karena..

GLOTAKK

KLANG

 _Teralis_ jendela didepannya terjatuh kebawah, tepatnya kelantai balkon, dan itu didepannya. Apa, jadi orang ini dari tadi membobol _teralis_. Dan Jaehyun tak sadar itu.

"Dia pikir aku takut apa." Itu bukan suara Jaehyun, apalagi Yuta yang entah dimana.

"Lihat saja, aku akan pergi." Orang ini bersuara lagi, tapi wujudnya tak nampak-nampak daritadi. Jaehyun penasaran, melongokkan kepalanya, mengintip sedikit.

Ahh pantas, orang tadi masuk kedalam, menyibukkan dirinya didepan _almari_ coklatnya. Mengambil baju usang dan memasukkan kedalam ranselnya. Kamarnya yang remang-remang membuat Jaehyun tidak bisa melihat rupa si pria ini –ia yakin itu suara pria-.

Pria itu sepertinya sudah selesai dengan almarinnya, duduk ditepi kasur dan memakai _nike airmax_ nya.

Jaehyun bisa melihatnya, sosok itu, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin sejajar dengan Yuta –atau lebih pendek-, badannya kurus, kulitnya bersih tapi tak seputih dia. Rambutnya berwarna hitam keabu-abuan dan ia yakin, ia pria dari suaranya yang kekanakan dan cempreng itu.

Pria itu berdiri, mengambil kunci kamarnya, hampir mengunci kamarnya, tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya menjeblak lebar dan..

BLAKK

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana hah anak nakal." Pria bertubuh besar keluar dan memegangi tangan kurusnya. Pria itu berontak, menginjak kaki si pria tua yang memakai sandal rumahan.

"Yakk, brengsek kau tikus busuk." Pria tua itu mengumpat lagi memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan, berpegangan pada pintu. Si pria kecil tertawa kecil, mengejek, lalu merasa bahwa ini kesempatan untuknya, ia mundur kebelakang, berbalik dan berniat lari. Tetapi..

"Kena kau.." Kali ini seorang wanita, berperawakan tinggi, rambut sebahu, berwajah tirus dan badannya kurus. Tapi Jaehyun yakin, tenaganya bagaikan _buffalo_. Jaehyun, si penonton setia di ujung daun pintu, jadi kasian dengan pria muda itu. Tubuhnya kecil tapi melawan dua orang itu. Dia jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa ya, maka Jaehyun masih menjadi penonton setia.

"Kemari, ayo tarik dia."

"Angkat, kurung dibawah, jangan sampai lepas."

"Kemari kau kucing nakal."

" Yakk, lepaskan aku, lepas kubilang kalian brengsek." Si pria kecil itu meronta. Tubuhnya diangkat oleh pria gempal itu, sedang kakinya ditarik oleh si wanita galak.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan.." dan dalam hitungan detik, si pria kecil menendang dada wanita itu, lalu wanita itu terjengkang kebelakang. Menabrak gagang pintu, Jaehyun harap ia tak mati. Dan tangan kanannya, memelintir kepala pria gempal itu, badanya kecil tapi tenaga banteng luar biasa menular padanya. Pria itu terjerembab. Terjungkal kebelakang. Kepalanya terantuk ujung meja. Mampuss, Jaehyun membatin diujung derita.

Si pria kecil puas, ia berbalik bersiap kabur melalu jendela yang sudah tak terpenjara. Saat berbalik itulah, mereka bertemu, bertatapan. Jaehyun termangu di tepi jendela. Dan si pria kecil ini memandang Jaehyun dengan segala kebingungannya. Dan, takut?.

Jaehyun melihat wajahnya, wajah si pria kecil itu. Wajahnya sangat tampan, tapi juga manis secara bersamaan. _Teksture_ wajahnya sangat sempurna, ia benar-benar seperti boneka. Tapi Jaehyun seketika tersadar dari keterkejutannya, karena hanya dalam hitungan detik, pria itu berjalan –berlari- dan melompat kearahnya.

Pria itu terjatuh dalam dekapannya, tersandung _teralis_ yang teronggok sebagian kedalam. Apa ia juga terpesona pada Jaehyun, kumohon sadarkan Jaehyun sekarang juga.

Dan saat Jaehyun tersadar ia sudah memeluk pria itu. Tubuhnya pas sekali dalam dekapannya, enak sekali dipeluk.

Jaehyun tau kenapa pria ini tersandung, pasti bukan hanya karena _teralis_ itu, tapi juga, pria ini menepis tangan si wanita yang masih berusaha menangkapnya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak Jaehyun ketahui, ia kini berdiri diujung balkon. Luasnya hanya satu meter. Dan Jaehyun tidak hanya membawa beban dirinya, dengan bobot 63 kg, tapi juga si pria mungil didekapannya.

Jaehyun melihat tatapan horror pria didekapannya, matanya yang bulat terkejut menatap wajah Jaehyun. Dan Jaehyun juga melihatnya, dua orang, pria dan wanita dibelakang sana sama terkejutnya, bukan, lebih tepatnya menatap horror kearahnya. Jaehyun sadar arti tatapan mereka. Karena kini, ia sadar, tubuhnya ditepi balkon, sedetik lagi bersiap meluncur kebawah.

Melewati pagar balkon, Jaehyun bisa merasakan, tubuhnya terlontar, kebawah, melihat langit diatas sana yang dipenuhi bintang malam, juga wajah malaikat didepannya, didepan wajahnya. Matanya yang indah, bulat dan berbinar, ahhh indahnya.

Lalu teriakan diatas sana, teriakan ngeri manusia-manusia bangka, ahh sungguh busuk.

Dan Jaehyun merasa tenang, mati?

Ia tak tahu.

Brugg

Brugg

.

.

.

Terdorong kebelakang wanita itu tetap bangkit. Suaminya, terkapar dibawah. Si tikus nakal akan lari. Tidak bisa. Merayap, ia memegang sepatu si kucing nakal, dan sukses, si kucil nakal terjatuh, terlempar keluar jendela. Tapi tunggu dulu, siapa disana. Pria muda yang tampan, yang melihat semuanya, menangkap sikucing nakalnya. Dalam sekejap, ia bangkit. Matanya membola, menatap horror adegan didepannya. Kucing nakalnya dan si pria tampan berpelukan, dan dalam hitungan detik, terlontar kebelakang melewati pembatas balkon, dan...mereka terjun indah kebawah.

"ANDWAEE..Lee Taeyonggg.."

Ohh dunianya seakan runtuh.

*,*/

.

.

.

Yuta membalas Kakaotalk dari Jung Aboeji. Pertanyaanya seolah-olah ia ini koruptor atau pembunuh ber _sianid_ a saja. Ayah dan anak sama saja. Luar biasa kepo. Ia akan mengetik ikon mengantuk –untuk mengelabui sang paman- kekekkekk...sebelum suara...

BRUGGG

BRUGGG

Jatuh didepannya

Menatap horor kedepan dan berjalan gontai.

.

.

"J-ja-jae.."

...

"Yaakk Jung Jaehyun.."

.

.

 _Cry Emoticon_ terkirim.

.

.

* * *

 **End**

Ehhh

 **T** arik **B** ang **C** hanwoo

Hehehehe

 **TBC** Atau **End** yaaaa

Lanjut enggag ni kakak kakak

^,^/

 **Nb** : Fanfic percobaan dan response pliss, beri masukan juga boleh buat newbie ini, kali aja jelek, gaje, OOC, dan banyak banget salahnya..huhuu..harap maklum nee

Call me **Luna** nee..nama saya bukan si pahlawan pembawa palu...tapi saya pahlawan pewarna kekekekek

Gomawo yang sudah sudi baca fanfic abal ini nee..

Ghamsahamnida,,.

 **Shuttt...tebak siapa si wanita dan pria bangka, kekekee..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lee Taeyong..?

 **Pancake With Love**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **NCT milik SM Entertainment**

 **Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **NCT + (SM Rookies) member menyusul**

 **Main pair:**

 **JaeYong**

 **Pair lain nyusul..**

 **Warning:**

 **YAOI (BoyXBoy)**

 **Rated T**

 **Hope you like it ^^/**

 **Enjoy..**

 **.**

 **Chapter ini full 70% flashback, so siapkan mental kalian nee..**

*,*/

Yuta sebelumnya tak pernah merasakan apa itu mau mati, bagaimana rasanya mau mati itu, tidak sampai saat itu. Dimana ia melihat sahabatnya, si setan dimple bongsor, Jung Jaehyun tiba-tiba terjun bebas dan terkapar dihadapannya. Dia yang sedang asyik chatting dengan Jung abeoji yang berada di Hokaido sana, bagaikan melihat dewa _Osiris_ berwajah abeoji Jung, bertengger manis di atas punggung sahabatnya. Membawa tombak, dan tersenyum manis padanya. Membunuh Yuta saat itu juga.

.

.

BRUGG

BRUGG

Yuta benar-benar melihat dan mendengarnya saat itu. Saat tau asal muasal suara itu, Yuta memohon dilenyapkan saja dari dunianya. Jung Jaehyun dan kegilaannya tiba-tiba terjatuh dari balkon tua diatas sana.

Sahabatnya itu terkapar dengan posisi tengkurap, menghadap kebawah lantai aspal sana. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya –karena posisinya yang tertelungkup begitu-, Yuta yakin benar itu sahabat setannya.

Karena hanya sahabat setannya itu yang mau memakai jaket armany kumal bersablon dan luntur di bagian punggung dengan tulisan _Lord of Devil,_ mirip seperti si pemakai _._

Tapi Yuta pasti terlalu berlebihan jika dia mengatakan sahabatnya itu hampir mati karena didatangi dewa kematian berwujud appanya. Nyatanya ia mendengar rintihan pelan Jaehyun. Maka dengan kecepatan _nimbus 2000,_ ia spontan berlari menghampirinya, keluar dari persembunyiannya. Lantas saat sampai dihadapannya, matanya menatap horor kedepan.

.

"J-ja-jae.."

.

Jaehyun diam saja, tak berkutik, seperti mati perang. Yuta berjongkok dan memberanikan diri menyentuh pundak Jaehyun. Ya, takut-takut ada yang patah kan tulangnya kalau tidak hati-hati.

"Yaakk Jung Jaehyun.." mulai horror, "jangan main-main kau.."menggoyangkan bahu kekar Jaehyun.

Tapi Jaehyun tetap diam saja, Yuta benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Tapi tunggu, kenapa posisi jatuh Jaehyun aneh begini, seperti menimpa sesuatu, ehh ituu dibawahnya, kenapa ada sosok lain, sepertinya..

.

.

"ANDWAEE..Lee Taeyonggg.."

.

.

"Aduhh.." Yuta mengaduh saat bokong cantiknya menyentuh aspal keras-keras. Ia terkejut dan terjengkang kebelakang. Bukannya apa sih, Yuta itu gampang terkejut jadi ya begitu, reaksinya _spontant_ berlebihan saat mendengar teriakan orang di atas balkon sana.

Yuta mendongakkan kepalanya penasaran, menatap balkon dimana Jaehyun tadi terjun indah. Di atas sana seorang wanita, disusul seorang pria membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat kearahnya, bukan, maksudnya ke arah Jaehyun, ehh Jaehyunn..astaga ia jadi ingatt.

"Jae bangun heii..kau bagaimana, astaga jangan main-main Jae," yuta menghampiri Jaehyun -lagi-, membalikkan tubuh Jaehyun pelan-pelan, takut ada yang luka parah.

"Jae bertahanlah, aku akan minta pertolongan, Jae..ehh..siapa dia?"

Yuta bengong melihat seorang wanita ehh pria –iya bukan sih- dibawah Jaehyun. Mana tau dia ada orang lain dibawah Jaehyun kalau ia tak segera membalikkan badan Jaehyun.

Yuta meringis pelan. UHH pasti sakit sekali dia ditimpa badan seberat Jaehyun. Lalu, dia ini siapa, kok ada dibawah Jaehyun, jatuh berhadapan, ehh bukan tapi saling berpelukan begini. Apa jangan-jangan dia ini yang namanya Lee..

.

.

"Taeyong ...hahhh..hahh.." dan segala keingin tahuan Yuta harus sirna karena kedatangan si wanita ini. Wanita yang tadi dilihatnya ada di atas balkon kini dihadapannya, mengahampiri Jaehyun dan korban lainnya. Berlari dengan ngos ngos-an dan kepayahan, maklum sudah tua.

Wanita itu menatap ngeri orang yang tadi dipanggilnya Lee Taeyong, sosok dibawah tubuh Jaehyun, sosok berambut hitam, bertubuh kurus dan berwajah pucat, lalu ia mulai menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan terus mendengungkan kata 'ani' 'ani'begitu..Yuta juga jadi ikut panik.

"Jae.." menepuk pipi Jaehyun, " yakk Jung Jaehyun bangunlahh.!" Yuta tambah ketakutan sekarang. Jaehyun tak bangun-bangun jua. Saat Yuta meneliti tubuh Jaehyun, ia tak terluka sama sekali, tapi jangan-jangan luka bagian dalam tubuhnya parah. Hweee anii..bagaimana ini.

Lalu Yuta menoleh lagi kearah korban –Jaehyun- itu, kepala si pria kecil itu terlihat mengeluarkan darah, merah pekat dibagian belakangnya. Hwaa tuh kan, jatuh dari balkon setinggi lima meter kan bukan main-main. Mana bisa baik-baik saja kan, apalagi si pria kecil ini terjatuh dan tertimpa badan bongsor Jaehyun lagi. Itu si namanya sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Huaa bagaimana kalau mereka..hwaaaa..

"Yakk Jaehyun, bangunlah, kumohon," ulang Yuta lagi, sumpah dia ketakutan sekali sekarang ini.

"Kajja kita bawa kerumah sakit, sebelum ada yang melihat..ppali, ppali," seru seorang pria tiba-tiba mengejutkan yuta. Si pria bertubuh gempal, terlihat mengambil alih si pria malang yang ditimpa jaehyun tadi dari pangkuan wanita tua itu, hendak menggendongnya.

Yuta tersadar, "hey tolong aku juga, tolong temanku ini, kumohon," seru Yuta tak sabaran. Mukanya sudah pucat, karena tiba-tiba, si pria gempal itu sudah menggendong pria yang dipanggil lee taeyong tadi, _brydal style,_ bersama si wanita berambut hitam dan hendak meninggalkannya. Omona, apa yang harus yuta lakukan ditempat gelap dan sepi seperti ini kalau mereka benar-benar pergi.

Si pria gempal menghentikan kegiatannya, masih menggendong Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya, "kau siapa?" tanya si pria itu cepat.

"Sudahlah Kangin, bawa orang itu saja biar cepat selesai, aku siapkan mobil," si bibi itu berkata pelan tapi cepat, meninggalkan mereka dan berlari masuk kedalam rukonya.

"Apa katamu, heyy heyy, aishh.." si pria menoleh menatap Yuta yang menatapnya memelas, pria itu lantas memasang wajah garangnya, "yakk kau, cepat bawa dia, kita kerumah sakit, cepat."

Seakan mendapat ultimatum perang, Yuta bergegas. Membopong Jaehyun kepayahan, tapi gagal. Lantas melingkarkan tangan kiri Jaehyun di lehernya, astaga bagaimana ia membawa si bayi raksasa ini. Badannya saja lebih besarnya darinya.

Yuta tadinya mau meminta tolong pada si pria itu, tapi si gempal sudah berlari kearah mobil putih yang sudah terparkir manis diujung gang sana. Aisshh...seseorang tolong bantu Yuta.

"Hey cepat, atau kutinggal sekarang," teriakan bibi yang sudah duduk didepan kemudi itu lantas menggema, memanggil Yuta untuk bersegera.

Maka entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, ia menyeret tubuh berat Jaehyun, menuju mobil box putih itu, dan demi dewa _Neptunus_ , Yuta seperti mati rasa. Semua seperti mimpi baginya seketika. Yuta mau mati saja daripada melewati malam ini.

T_T...

.

.

.

.

Tapi semua perjuangan dan ketakutan Yuta saat itu seperti sia-sia. Karena saat ini, detik ini, dihadapannya, sahabatnya tengah tersenyum sok polos dan tanpa dosa dihadapannya. Menggaruk leher belakangnya dengan tangan kanannya yang tak terluka, bebas.

Si Jaehyun, yang kemarin terjun bebas dan tak sadarkan diri kemudian, sekarang sudah sehat sentausa. Duduk manis di keranjang pesakitannya. Sesekali tersenyum polos menghadap Yuta sambil ngemil apel _fuji_ yang tersedia dimeja pasien dengan mantapnya. Nakal sekali dimata sipit Yuta.

Sedang Yuta, masih terpaku menatap Jaehyun, jengah, marah, kesal, tapi lega dan bahagia semua tercampur menjadi satu. Yang benar saja, kemarin ia sudah membuatnya hampir mati ketakutan, sekarang malah senyam senyum begini, Yuta ingin sekali berkata kasar.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu Yuta ahh, jangan marah lagi nee.."ucap Jaehyun manja, manis sekali, seperti orang tak berdosa saja. Tangan kanannya yang bebas memegang tangan Yuta. Sedang tangan kirinya harus digips.

Setelah jatuh kemari, Dokter menvonis tangan Jaehyun harus digips selama kurang lebih tiga bulan. Lengan bagian sikunya harus di _pen_ karena mengalami pergeseran. Dokter memperkirakan itu terjadi karena Jaehyun menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai penopang saat terjatuh. Jadi ia harus puas dengan gips-nya. Rasakan itu, jahil sih. Masih untung tidak patah tulang kan.

Yuta kasian juga sih, sahabatnya yang sok cool ini harus begini. Apalagi ia ini kan kapten basket di sekolahnya. Bukan itu saja, Jaehyun baru saja di _casting_ oleh _agency_ besar yang juga impian Yuta selama ini. Huhuu... tapi ini salahnya sendiri kan, ngeyel dan tidak hati-hati. Sok mau jadi pemberani, jadi nikmatilah Jung Jaehyun.

"Hahh.." menghela nafasnya, Yuta mengalah juga, "kau tau bagaimana aku saat itu. Rasanya aku menyesal tidak meninggalkanmu saja saat itu," menpoutkan bibirnya, Yuta jadi flashback.

"Yakk, tega sekali mau meninggalkanku, kita kan soulmate," bela Jaehyun.

"Kalau begini saja kau bilang soulmate, kalau lagi senang kau bilang aku bakamoto, dasar gendut," sembur Yuta.

"Hehe...aye aye..aku tak akan memanggilmu bakamoto lagi, tapi superyuta, serius.." pinky promise Jaehyun, membuat Yuta horror sendiri.

"Pabbo, sudah berat, merepotkanku saja,"umpat Yuta sambil menggeplak kepala Jaehyun.

"Yakk sakit tau.."

"Makannya jangan sok, kalau begini siapa yang kesusahan, kan aku juga.."

"Mianhae, kan aku cuma punya kamu disini Yut, jangan ngambek nee. Aku janji nggak akan nolak ke festival ramen itu lagi, sumpah dah Yut.." bujuk Jaehyun.

"Aku yang malas.."timpal Yuta,"kalau akhirnya begini, lebih baik katakan selamat tinggal pada kupon itu," lanjutnya.

Yuta bersumpah, tidak akan ikut kesana lagi. Ke festival ramen gratis, kupon hadiah dari _games_ mari menjadi asrama terbersih disekolah.

"Aku malah bersyukur bisa kesana, naik ke balkon itu, dan jatuh seperti ini..hehe.." cengir Jaehyun tak berdosa -lagi-.

"Kau memang gila.." balas Yuta. Kesal juga dia lama-lama kalau begini.

"Bukan apa-apa, karena malam itu, aku jadi bertemu dengannya..Lee Taeyong ku," jelas Jaehyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hehh, kau yakin Lee Taeyong yang ini yang kau cari-cari Jae. Di Korea ini kan nama itu juga tidak cuma satu, yakin nihh," tanya Yuta heran.

Yuta jadi ingat tiga jam lalu, saat Jaehyun sadar. Saat Yuta ketakutan dan penasaran dengan keadaan sahabat evilnya ini, ehh Jaehyun malah bertanya soal si pria yang jatuh bersamanya. Bagaimana dia, dimana dia, dan siapa dia. Kalau Jeahyun tidak kenal, kenapa juga harus perduli.

Dan alasan _klise_ nya membuat Yuta _sweatdrop_ ,"matanya mirip hyeongku itu Yut.."

Mata dia bilang, demi madu _pancake_ yang lezat kemaren, kapan Jaehyun melihat matanya. Mereka kan jatuh berbarengan, lalu pingsan, apa jangan-jangan sebelumnya mereka sudah saling kenal. Tapi Yuta tambah heran saat tau kalau Jaehyun bahkan tidak tau namanya. Tidak tau namanya dan sok kenal. Bakka Jung.

Maka karena Yuta adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia ini, ia memberi tahu siapa nama si pemuda bertubuh kurus itu, dan sukses membuat imajinasi Jaehyun semakin tumbuh.

"Aku heran, kenapa dia berubah drastis, sangat berbeda seperti itu," Jaehyun berucap sambil menerawang ke jendela, menatap jendela seolah-olah itu layar kaca yang menampilkan gambar _imajiner._

"Kau ini yakin sekali dia Taeyongmu itu, siapa tau bukan jae?" Yuta prihatin menatap Jaehyun, " lagipula aku berharap dia bukan Taeyong kenalanmu, habisnya orang tuanya galak sekali sih," gerutu Yuta.

"Mereka bukan orang tuanya," Jaehyun menoleh menatap Yuta, "lagipula ayahnya sudah meninggal," tambahnya.

"Ayah tirimu?" tanya Yuta, Jaehyun mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi kalau buka orang tuanya, lalu siapa?"

"Entahlah..mungkin..,walinya?"tebak Jaehyun. Wajahnya sudah tak seserius tadi, malah berubah jadi wajah kebingungan.

"Ibunya kemana?" Yuta penasaran juga akhirnya.

"Meninggal. Astaga Yut, aku kan sudah cerita tadi.."

"Hehe miann miann aku lupa," cengir Yuta.

Menghela nafas, Jaehyun lupa kalau si bakamoto-ralat-Yuta ini kan pikun, jadi harus diingatkan berkali-kali. Melelahkan.

"Yut.."menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yuta sambil tersenyum tipis, suara Jaeyun antusias sekali.

"Bantu aku sekali lagi nee, pliss.."mohon Jaehyun sambil ber _agyeo._ Uhh perasaan Yuta jadi tak enak sekarang.

"Big No.." menggelengkan kepala kekanan dan kekiri, sok menolak. Tapi tatapan kucing itu menghalau perikemanusiaannya.

"Ayolah Yut, bantu aku menghilangkan rasa bersalah ini, kau tega aku hidup dalam penyesalan terus,kumohon Yut," mohon Jaehyun, "aku janji ini yang terakhir, aku tak akan merepotkanmu lagi, nee nee," menangkupkan kedua tangannya, bertingkah seperti kucing yang terbuang. Yuta kalah sudah, ia hanya mengangguk pelan

"Kajja bawa aku ketempat Lee Taeyong itu," seru Jaehyun riang.

"Kau gila," spontan Yuta , "aku bahkan tidak tau dia diruang apa?, bagaimana keadaanya, masih hidup atau tidak? Hahh.."

"Makannya bantu aku Yut, masa iya aku pasien begini bertanya ketempat Informasi. Kau tega?, kumohon Yut. Lagipula aku yakin dia baik-baik saja kok."

"Hahh.." Yuta sudah terlalu banyak menghela nafas, kasian dia kehilangan satu kebahagiaannya gara-gara si Jung ini. Kalau saja si Jung ini melihat bagaimana kondisi si Lee itu, apa masih bisa tersenyum begini dia.

"Hanya itu?" dan dengan bodohnya, Yuta menawarkan bantuan lagi, 'memang benar-benar bakamoto aku ini' rutuk Yuta dalam hati, ingin menangis.

"Hehehehe..kau memang pengertian, sahabat terbaikku.." terkekeh bocah, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "bawa aku kesana, sebelum ummaku datang kesini," merubah nada serius, Jaehyun beralih lagi menatap jendela, tersenyum tipis,membayangkan sesuatu lalu berujar mantap, "Menemui Lee Taeyongku..."

.*,*/

.

.

 _Everyone can see_

 _There's a change in me_

 _They all say i'm not same kid i used to be_

 _My first love_

 _He think that i'm too young_

 _He doesn't even know_

 _Wish that i could show him what i'm feeling_

 _Cause i'm feeling my first love_

 _._

.

 **Flashback**

Teman teman dan fans Jaehyun bilang kalau dia adalah pemilik senyum termanis yang pernah mereka lihat. Jaehyun si pemurah senyum, si manis berdimple sempurna dan anak laki-laki yang ramah. Tapi meskipun ia punya senyum semanis malaikat, Jaehyun malah tidak menyukai makanan yang manis-manis.

Padahal ummanya, seorang _cheff_ ternama yang jago membuat berbagai macam masakan. Setiap menu makan malam dirumah mereka, ummanya tidak pernah lupa menyiapkan _dessert_ yang manis-manis dan kreatif.

Dan si kecil Jehyun, hanya memicingkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya saat sepiring _dessert_ tersaji manis didepannya. Jadi, siapa bilang kalau Jaehyun itu manis.

Sampai pada suatu hari, saat ia yang baru naik kelas tiga sekolah dasar, ia yang sudah bisa membedakan mana yang cantik dan mana yang biasa saja, bertemu dengan bocah cilik bertubuh pendek –tapi tidak sependeknya- dan berbadan gempal, berkacamata,berkulit hitam, dan cerewet minta ampun, yang kemudian ia panggil, si _giant._

Si bocah yang merupakan peserta koki cilik di sebuah reality show salah satu televisi swasta, dimana sang eomma menjadi _coach_ dan juri disana. Si bocah gendut yang suka mengejeknya pendek dan anak mama, atau si _puppy_ Jaehyun.

.

..

"Hei bocah, sampai kapan kamu bengong disitu," si bocah berkacamata, _rival_ Jaehyun mulai bercuap-cuap lagi. Padahal baru lima menit yang lalu ia menyuruh si bocah gendut ini untuk diam. Sumpah, Jaehyun hanya mau menuntaskan novel _Elizabeth_ jadi pengawas _-Enid Blytonnya_ ini, tapi si _giant_ ini merusuh terus, jangan jangan dia juga pengawas seperti si Elizabeth dan Julian ini.

"Kau itu sudah kurus, pendek, nggak doyan ini," menggoyangkan pizzanya, si _giant_ pamer ke Jaehyun.

"Dasar _puppy_ , anak mama, anak manja, wakwakwakk.." ejek si _giant_ lagi.

Jaehyun sebal juga lama-lama,"diamlah dan habiskan makanmu. Nanti kurus lagi!" balas Jaehyun sarkastik.

Si _giant_ yang sedang asyik dengan _pizza_ seloyangnya melotot ke arah Jaehyun. Pipinya yang _chubby_ jadi menggembung karena _pizza_ yang masih penuh dimulutnya.

"Apa?", itu suara Jaehyun,"berani padaku?"

Jaehyun yang menantang, eh dia yang keder juga. Gendut-gendut begitu, _giant_ kan badannya lebih tinggi –sedikit- dari Jaehyun. Jadi kalau dia sudah marah, maka kepala kecil Jaehyun pasti akan berakhir di ketiak bau si _giant_.

Dan itu terjadi sekarang ini...

.

.

"Ya...ya...yaa, kau gila, lepaskan..lepaskan...aishhh,"jaehyun meronta saat kepala imutnya terjepit diketiak bocah ini. Sumpah, karena badannya yang gendut, ketiaknya jadi bau sekali. Jaehyun ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kau bocah pendek, rasakan ini, rasakan.."si _giant_ semakin menjadi-jadi. Padahal, tangan Jaehyun sudah berontak brutal daritadi. Meminta dibebaskan. Apa sih salahnya. Tiap dia melawan, membela diri lebih tepatnya, kepalanya pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. _Poor_ kepala tampan Jaehyun.

Mentang-mentang badannya kurus dan pendek, jadi seenaknya ditindas begini. Kalau sudah begini, ia jadi bercita-cita ingin cepat besar. Biar bisa gantian memiting si _giant_ ini. Dia kan bukan nobita yang seenaknya mudah ditindas.

Jaehyun yakin sekali, kalau sudah besar nanti, si _giant_ ini, murid kesayangan ummanya divarshow ini, pasti bakal 11:12 sama si _giant_ kakak _Jayko,_ si musuh sekaligus sahabat Nobita itu.

Sudah gendut, berkacamata, kulitnya hitam,kalau makan banyak, badannya bau lagi, ughhh Jaehyun sudah takut sendiri membayangkannya.

Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat tiba-tiba si _giant_ melepaskan kepalanya dari tawanan ketiak ini. Jaehyun meraup _oxsigen_ dan membuka mulut sambil megap-megap seperti ikan koi dengan liar. Berlebihan sekali dia.

Jaehyun tambah bingung saat si _giant_ memeluknya dari samping sok akrab. Ehh..ia menolehkan kepalanya _slow motion_. Si _giant_ tersenyum sok manis menatapnya. Seakan-akan mereka ini memiliki hubungan manis dan akrab sekali.

"Yakk Jae, sudah kubilang kan, jangan terburu-buru makan pizzanya, masih banyak kok.."ehhh.. Jaehyun jadi heran, _giant_ bilang apa tadi

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaehyun heran. Ia jadi semakin heran saat si _giant_ menyodorkan segelas susu coklat padanya. Iyuhh, dia kan tidak suka yang manis-manis.

"Ini diminum, biar enakan!" Si _giant_ berseru manis sambil menyodorkan gelas susunya ke Jaehyun. Tinggi Jaehyun yang hanya sebahu _giant_ jadi harus membuat Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

Jaehyun masih terbengong, "kau ini kenapa sih, tumb.."

"Wahh, kalian akrab sekali yaa, lucunya..." dan suara ummanya mengagetkan Jaehyun dalam mode- mari heran- pada tingkah si _giant_. Jaehyun berkedip-kedip bingung menatap ummanya dan _giant_ secara bergantian.

Umma cantiknya sekarang tengah berdiri di muka pintu ruang anak- anak. Masih mengenakan celemek kokinya, lantas menyenderkan tubuh rampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sedang si _giant_ , yang sudah melepaskan rangkulannya, tersenyum dengan senyuman sok polosnya –yang malah mirip iblis nakal bagi Jaehyun- dan membenarkan celananya yang mulai melorot –badannya gendut si, mana muat kan-.

"Nee ahjumma, Jae sudah seperti adikku sendiri kok, hehe.." si _giant_ tersenyum nyengir, menoleh menatap Jaehyun yang terbengong-bengong, lalu merangkul pundaknya. Jae sadarlah kau..

"Benar kata hyungmu Jae, makan pelan-pelan. Nikmati setiap citarasa makanan itu. Jangan begitu," ujar umma Jaehyun. Sang umma berjalan pelan kearah Jaehyun dan _giant_ , berdiri di tengah- tengah mereka.

"Umma senang kalian akrab begini. Sebagai dongsaeng, kau harus patuh pada hyungmu Jaehyunie," ummanya mulai ngelantur. Apa yang ummanya katakan tadi?, dongsaeng?, hyung?, apa ini maksudnya?.

Tersadar, Jaehyun jadi tambah benci _giant_ ini. Mana mau dia punya hyung seperti dia. Mending dia punya hyung seperti suneo saja. Nakal-nakal gitu, suneo kan cengeng, Jadi bisa dijahili, bukan malah dia yang dijahili.

"Apa sih umma, dia ini cum.."

"Ahjumma benar, Jaehyunie sudah kuanggap dongsaengku sendiri, dia manis dan lucu, hehe.." si _giant_ memotong perkataannya lagi. Apa- apaan sih dia ini. Oh, Jaehyun tau sekarang, selain nakal dia juga jago akting rupanya. Bhahh..musang cilik berbulu lemak .

"Kami bahkan tidak akrab sama sekali," jaehyun bicara jujur. Bersedekap, nada sarkatisnya kembali mengejutkan sang umma.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?, Taeyongie bilang Jaehyun sayang padanya, begitu juga hyungmu, iyakan Yongie?" tanya ummanya dengan nada manis. Ihh ummanya pasti sudah tertipu kali ini. Lalu tadi apa, sayang?, mereka, uhh menakutkan.

"Yee, tentu ahjumma emm maksudku.."

"Umma yongie ahh, umma. Jangan lupa lagi!"

"Hehe yee umma.."

Ehh, ada apa ini. Jaehyun terkejut. Ia benar-benar terlupakan disini, ia seperti tak tahu apa-apa, "apa maksud umma?,kenapa dia memanggil umma 'Umma'?" Jaehyun bertanya, bingung juga dengan situasi ini.

"Hehee..Jaehyunie begini, mulai besok, Taeyongie resmi menjadi hyungmu.."

EHHHH

"Maksud umma?"

"Ya kamu jadi dongsaengnya Taeyongie.."

Apa? Dongsaeng si _giant_ ini. Andwaeeee...

"Kenapa? Aku tak paham?"

"Ya karna umma dan appaku akan menikah, begitu saja tidak paham, upss, miann.." _giant_ kelepasan, kasar sekali bicaranya. Benar kan, dia itu memang gitu aslinya. Sok manis didepan ummanya, aslinya begitu, kasar..

Jaehyun bengong, jadi, ummanya akan menikah dengan appanya Taeyong, wae..

"Aku tidak mau.." seru Jaehyun langsung.

"Ehh.. Jaehyunie, apa maksudmu.."

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau, nggak mauuu..titik.." dan Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan sebal keluar ruangan kantor ummanya itu. Menghentakkan kakinya, melangkah keluar ruangan itu. Apa –apaan itu, ummanya mau nmenikah begitu?.

Padahal ummanya baru bebarapa bulan yang lalu pisah ranjang dengan appanya yang sekarang sedang berada di Jepang. Baru dua bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang sudah mau menikah. Yang benar saja.

Pokoknya Jaehyun nggak mau. Bisa mati kecil dia kalau sampai jadi adiknya si _giant_ itu. Jadi tanpa menghiraukan teriakan ummanya dari dalam sana, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk pulang saja kerumah kakek neneknya di Chungnam. Masa bodoh dengan ummanya, masa bodoh dengan ongkosnya, masa bodoh juga dengan dia yang masih bocah dan kesusahan naik kereta nantinya. Diakan bisa minta tolong Ten, si bocah Thailand yang tak jelas gendernya itu.

Dan sembari memantapkan langkahnya keluar dari kantor ummanya, Jaehyun berdoa, semoga Ten memang ada dirumahnya, atau malah sedang nongkrong cantik di mall, bersama cewek-cewek kecenya.

.

.

Tapi siapa si Jaehyun. Dia hanya bocah kecil berumur 8 tahun yang bahkan belum bisa naik bis kemana-mana sendiri. Jadi malam itu. Dia tetap dibawa pulang –secara paksa- oleh sang umma dari rumah Ten. Boro boro ke Chungnam, masih untung dia sampai ke rumah Ten dengan selamat sentausa.

.

Jadi Jaehyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika tiga hari kemudian, Lee Taeyong dan appanya yang seorang Pilot datang ke _apartement_ ummanya, membawa dua koper kecil bermotif _spiderman,_ lalu mereka menginap beberapa hari disana. Lantas sang apppa meninggalkan Taeyong bersama umma dan dirinya.

Jaehyun harus bersabar saat Lee Taeyong megambil alih tempat tidurnya, makan siangnya, boneka teddynya si Mika, memakai kamar kecilnya lama-lama dan masih banyak hal lain yang tidak pernah Jaehyun bayangkan.

Termasuk mengambil perhatian ummanya dengan bakat memasak yang ia miliki. Jaehyun benci sekali pada si gendut itu. Ia dan taeyong yang terpaut usia dua tahun, seakan-akan memiliki batas usia yang jauh sekali. Karena Taeyong yang selalu bersikap sok dewasa itu bertindak sebagai pemilik apartementnya.

Menyuruh ini itu, meminta ini itu, dan Jaehyun korbannya.

Jaehyun tambah sabar, saat sang umma dan appa si _giant_ menikah satu bulan kemudian. Dengan pesta kecil-kecilan ala militer –yang tertutup-, Jaehyun dengan sebal menatap ummanya yang tersenyum bahagia, di altar sana.

Sedang dia terpojok disini, bermuram durja tak menikmati pesta. Toh dia lebih baik ikut appanya di Hokaido sana daripada mojok disini, melihat senyum palsu ummanya. Ummanya kan tidak suka pesta sederhana, dia suka dipuji dan diperhatikan, tapi apa daya, pria itu, yang sekarang menjadi appa tirinya, menyukai hal sederhana. Berseberangan sekali, kenapa mereka berjodoh si.

Karena Jaehyun pintar, iya maka paham semua itu, umma dan appa barunya, serta prinsipnya yang berlawanan. Ummanya pasti pura-pura menerima itu semua karena tak mau kegagalan lagi. Apalagi kabarnya appanya, Jung Yunho yang tidak hadir malam ini juga akan segera menikah. Jaehyun tinggal menunggu waktu untuk dikenalkan pada umma keduanya. Jaehyun dewasa sekali kan.

.

Kalau dulu, Jaehyun pusat perhatian di keluarga besarnya, sekarang si _giant_ mengambil alih semuanya. Dengan sikap sok manisnya, pipi gembulnya, dan badan gendutnya itu, ia sukses dipeluk-peluk, dicubit-cubit, dicium-cium kesana kemari.

Iyuhh, apasih sih istimewanya dia, manis juga tidak, gendut sih iya, mereka sadar tidak sih. Jaehyun jadi sebal sendiri. Karena semua itu, si _giant_ jadi tambah sombong. Tambah meremehkan Jaehyun dan menyuruhnya ini itu, dengan ancaman bonek teddynya, si Mika tak akan selamat kalau ia melawan.

Heyy..Mika kan boneka terakhir pemberian appanya. Sekarang malah ditawan si _giant._ Mika pun berakhir di sarang penyamun, Mika yang malang. Ohh Mika, tunggu aku, prince Jaehyun, aku akan membebaskanmu dari tawanan monster gendut berbulu lemak itu –inner Jaehyun-.

.

Jaehyun mencoba bersabar setelah pesta pernikahan ummanya. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tak mau mengganggu kebahagiaan sang umma. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan, buah dari kesabarannya, si _giant_ semakin menjadi. Bukan hanya menyuruh dan mengancam Jaehyun ini itu, tapi juga menjadikannya kelinci percobaan _giant._

Kalau mau Mika-nya kembali, ia harus mau makan masakan buatan si _giant_ , yang ngakunya sih _little cheff_.

Seperti sekarang, ia tengah duduk gugup didepan sepiring pancake bertopping strawberry diatasnya. Melihat saja ia mau muntah, Jaehyun tidak suka makanan manis. Jaehyun sudah mulai mual dengan hanya melihatnya saja.

"Ayo dicoba, lalu coba yang topping coklat ini," si _giant_ memerintah sok lembut, lalu meletakkan sepiring lagi pancake dimeja,kali ini berwarna coklat pekat, ughh "yang ini juga, jangan lupa," timpal _giant_ lagi.

Jaehyun menelan ludahnya kasar, "tidak mau," belanya. Peluhnya mulai bercucuran. Apartementnya ini ber AC, tapi dia merasa hawa disini seperti dimusim panas.

"Ohh begitu.." si _giant_ mengambil Mika dari kantong celemeknya. Boneka sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa itu diletakkan diatas kompor.

"Mika kalau dimasak rasanya bagaimana yaa?" giant mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya kedagu. Pose berpikir _._ Sedang Jaehyun menatap Mika horror.

"Ahaa.." _giant_ membuka suara sok imut, dasar cempreng.

"Mari kita coba, Mika panggang rasa madu.." suara _giant_ bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa ditelinga Jaehyun.

"Andwaee..." Jaehyun mulai menangis. Huhuuhhuu..Mikanya malang sekali, tak akan Jaehyun biarkan.

"Jadi..Jaehyunku ini mau jadi adik yang baik ya.." tawar _giant_ dengan suara lebih dilembutkan, tapi menakutkan.

"Nee.."Jaehyun mengangguk lemah,"aku akan mencobanya," mulai mengambil sendok dan menuju piring oval itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, mengambil satu sendok _pancake_ dengan tangan bergetar, membawanya kemulutdan menelannya bulat-bulat.

GLEKK

Satu telan dan..

Ehh

Rasanya enak

Manis

Gurih

 _Melted_

"Mashitta..ehh," tanpa sadar kata nista itu terucap. Duhh Jaehyun merutuki mulut kecilnya, bisa-bisanya ia bilang begitu, nista sekali. Duhh malunya...

"Ehh sudah kuduga.." si _giant_ tersenyum puas, "kau itu, cuma begini saja harus pakai ancaman, merepotkan," si _giant_ mengambil Mika dan memasukkan lagi ke kantong celemeknya.

Sedang Jaehyun masih merutuki kebodohannya. Tapi beneran, _pancake_ nya beda, enak sekali, manis dan gurihnya pas. Jaehyun tidak merasakan eneg dengan masakan si _giant_ ini, ini aneh.

"Nah mari kita coba yang lain, ayooo.." seruan si _giant_ mengagetkan Jaehyun.

Mata sipit Jaehyun melotot mendengar seruan _giant,_ ohh siapapun, bunuh ia sekarang juga..

.

.

Dan Jaehyun harus merelakan hari-hari berikutnya menjadi kelinci percobaan si mr _pancake_ –sebutan baru dari Jaehyun- setiap pulang sekolah. Dan Jaehyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ini semua demi Mika terkasih. Mika lihatlah pergobananku untukmu –jangan mulai Jae-.

.

.

.

Dipikir-pikir, pada akhirnya Jaehyun tak tahan juga. Maka malam itu, tepat setelah tiga bulan si Taeyong dan appa barunya –Jaehyun enggan memanggil begitu-, maka Jaehyun mengatakan semuanya, semua uneg-uneg dan perasaannya. Di meja makan marmer tempat ia dan ummanya terbiasa makan. Kali ini dengan dua penghuni baru ini.

"Yeobbo, ini semua Taeyongie yang masak loh," suara umma Jaehyun membuka percakapan dimeja maka setelah semua habis menelan makan malam yang istimewa ini, ala Maroko _._

Appa Lee meletakkan gelasnya, tersenyum menatap istri barunya, "benarkah?,wahhh Taeyongie berkembang sangat baik disini,sudah jago rupanya" appa Lee tersenyum manis, menatap umma Jaehyun penuh cinta, seakan tak menghiraukan kedua anak mereka yang masih bernafas dan hidup diseberang meja sana.

"Aku senang Taeyong punya ibu sepertimu Yeobbo,"ujar Appa Lee lagi, meraih rambut anaknya, Taeyong dan mengacak-acaknya gemas, " Taeyong bisa menyalurkan bakat memasaknya, dia sangat mirip ummanya dulu, suka belajar dan antusias," appa Lee tersenyum mengingat mendiang istrinya.

"Aku juga senang punya anak semanis Taeyong,"umma Jaehyun menjawabnya dengan pipi merona merah muda. Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti orang pacaran saja sih, batin Jaehyun.

"Taeyong anak yang manis dan penurut," ummanya kini menoleh menatap si _giant_ , Taeyong. Jaehyun menghentikan acara –mari makan _desser_ tnya-, meletakkan sendoknya dan beralih menatap si _giant_ yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Cihh... si muka dua, tersenyum sok manis. Lihat, lihat itu tingkahnya, menyebalkan sekali, tapi lihat saja, sandiwaranya itu tidak akan sukses lagi. Semua harus berhenti disini saja. Jaehyun sudah membulatkan tekatnya.

"Taeyongie juga sangat menyayangi Jaehyun dan memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, iyakan Taeyong sayang?" tanya ummanya.

"Nee umma, Jaehyunie adalah adikku tersayang. Aku juga sayang umma kok.." wow apa-apaan si _giant_ ini. Jaehyun hanya bisa mendecih lirih. Hebat-hebat, aktingnya bahkan sudah melebihi Jang Dong gun atau Bae Yong Joon di drama _mellow_ yang sering dilihatnya.

Umma dan appa Lee tersenyum sembari menatap menatap Jaehyun dan Taeyong bergantian. Mereka seakan puas dengan kondisi ini. Lalu Jaehyun harus puas begitu?

Tidak...dia bahkan menjadi korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga dan kedua orang dewasa ini tidak tau –atau tak mau tau-, ia benar-benar bisa mati muda kalau begini. Bisa –bisa nanti ia ditemukan mati gantung diri di kamar mandi dan kedua orang dewasa ini masih bisa tersenyum dan memuji si _giant_. _Big no_ untuk ini.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat mereka satu sekolah nanti, saling membantu dan pulang bersama," appa Lee sangat antusias, ia mengatakan itu sambil menerawang indah, " Taeyong pasti bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik, iyakan Taeyong ahh."

"Nee appa, tentu saja," si giant menjawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Ummanya ikut menimpali, "dan kelak, saat masing-masing dari mereka punya kekasih, mereka akan membawanya kemari dan memperkenalkannya pada kita yeobbo,hahaa..."ummanya berdelusi deh.

"Pasti nanti kekasih mereka cantik-cantik nee yeobbo, kikiikiii..aku tak sabar punya anak perempuan..ahh.." timpal Ummanya lagi.

Hey...mereka -dua anaknya- bahkan masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, dan ummanya sudah ingin punya menantu, pliss ini bukan sinetron India itu, batin Jaehyun tertohok.

"Yeobbo, mereka masih kecil, lagipula mereka harus lulus sekolah dulu, sekolah setinggi-tingginya, bekerja dengan mapan, baru seperti itu, iyakan anak-anak," appa Lee mengingatkan dengan bijak.

Apa-apaan pria ini, sok memberi nasihat. Jaehyun kan hanya akan mendengar nasihat appanya yang di Jepang, appa Jung catat, bukan pria Lee ini.

"Benar kata appa, kami harus sekolah setinggi-tingginya dulu, bekerja setelah itu, tidak merepotkan appa dan umma,iyakan Jaehyunie.." tanya Taeyong halus.

"Ehh,..y-yee.." Jaehyun tersentak, ia baru sadar sedari tadi ia hanya menjadi pendengar saja. Dan kini mau membalas pertanyaan si _giant_ itu, Mika tolong aku.

"Ahahaa..mianhae nee, umma terlalu bersemangat, habisnya anak-anak umma sangat tampan-tampan. Jadi umma kan tak sabar," ucap umma Jaehyun salah tingkah.

Apa ummanya tadi bilang, tampan-tampan?. Oh clapp..Jaehyun tak rela disamakan dengan si _giant_ bermuka dua ini. Mereka jauhlah. Jaehyun si iya tampan, sekali malahan. Tapi si _giant_.

Okay, setiap orang yang melihat juga pasti bakal tahu, bagaimana wujud mereka. Jaehyun yakin itu. Dia yang manis dan juga tampan, bertubuh kurus walau tingginya sekarang cuma segini-gini saja. Tapi Jaehyun yakin, kelak dia akan tumbuh tinggi seperti atlit basket. Dan setampan Bi Rain, aktor idolanya.

Tapi si _giant_ itu, badannya saja bantet, bulat dan pipinya chubby, kulitnya hitam, berkacamata dan walau tubuhnya tinggi, tapi karena dia gendut, jadi ya kelihatan pendek. Benar-benar mirip _Jayko_. Hahaahaa, upss...-itu suara hati Jaehyun ya-.

"Mereka pasti akan jadi saudara yang saling menyayangi sampai dewasa, aku yakin itu.."ummanya masih belum puas, dan Jaehyun sudah benar-benar muak dengan ini semua. Apalagi setelah ia melihat senyum sok manis si _giant_ , dan senyum bangga si pria Lee didepannya.

.

.

"Taeyong tidak seperti itu.."maka lepas sudah kata-kata itu dari mulut Jaehyun.

"Ehh.."

"Mwo.."

Dua manusia dewasa didepannya tersentak. Begitu juga dengan si _giant_ disampingnya. Ia terkejut dengan adik tirinya yang akhirnya buka suara. Diakan sudah menyuruh anak ini diam saja sepanjang makan malam, apa ia tuli, Taeyong tak yakin Jaehyun tak paham. Apalagi Mika masih bersamanya. Apa jangan-jangan Mika sudah pindah dari tangannya.

.

"Yaa..dia hanya bersandiwara, dia tidak seperti ini selama ini," tambah Jaehyun.

"Apa maksudmu Jaehyun ahh.."ummanya mengeryitkan keningnya, terkejut dan heran pada ucapan putranya. Pria disampingnya apalagi, ia tertarik lebih dalam untuk mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut si _whitty_ ini.

"Taeyong bukan hyungku, bukan..." Jaehyun berucap sambil mengambil nafas, dia deg deg-an sekali, tapi ini harus diselesaikan, ia sudah memulainya kok, "dia bahkan tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik, dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan buruk dan mengancamku," Jaehyun menoleh pada Taeyong.

Menatapnya tajam, si _giant_ terlihat kaget, hendak memotong ucapannya, tapi Jaehyun tak akan membiarkannya lagi, "dia bahkan mengancamku tadi agar aku diam saja untuk hal ini. Selama ini dia mengancamku dengan alasan Mika," Jaehyun mulai berapi-api.

"Apa maksudmu Jaehyun ahh," appa Lee tersentak, kaget dan mulai penasaran. Maka Jaehyun menatap pria itu dengan berani, "Putra anda ini, yang katanya kakakku itu, selalu memerintahku ini itu, membentakku, mengambil semua milikku," mata Jaehyun berkaca-kaca sekarang. Dia terlihat benar-benar menderita.

"...melarangku ini itu, mengambil yang kusukai, menjadikanku kelinci percobaannya, lalu mengancamku lagi," kini Jaehyun kecil mulai menangis, dadanya sesak sekali. Ia hanya anak berusia delapan tahun yang menahan semua uneg-unegnya sendiri selama ini, diminta bersandiwara dan bungkam. Dan kini, boomm...ia tak tahan lagi.

"J-jae..benarkah, tatap umma, kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Umma percaya padanya," menunjuk si _giant_ , " dan dia.." juga menunjuk appa barunya dengan tak sopan,"tapi tidak padaku, putramu?"

"Jaee.."ummanya menaikkan intonasi suaranya satu oktaf, mulai marah "jangan keterlaluan, kau hanya iri Jaehyun ahh, jangan begini.." ummanya mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Kalau aku iri aku akan langsung mengatakannya dari dulu," Jaehyun bersikukuh. Tuh kan, ummanya benar-benar tak percaya padanya.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong pada umma selama ini?" tanya Jaehyun, "aku bahkan tak pernah berbohong soal appa dulu," tambah Jaehyun dengan suara serak.

"Sudahlah hentikan ini, ayo kita ma.."

"Biarkan Jaehyun bicara yeobbo, selesaikan semuanya Jaehyun ahh.." si pria Lee memotong ummanya, tersenyum ramah menatap Jaehyun, merasa bersalah.

Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, menatap appa barunya, seperti mendapat kekuatan lagi. Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Taeyong, bocah itu diam saja tak bergeming sedari tadi, menatap piring kosong didepannya. Skakk...dia pasti malu sekali –atau dia bermuka tembok-.

Menarik nafas lagi, "ia hanya bersikap baik dihadapan umma, dan anda –appa Lee-, tapi tidak padaku, intinya, Taeyong itu pura-pura baik padaku kalau ada kalian saja, tapi setelah itu memperlakukanku dengan buruk," ucap jaehyun cepat, sudah seperti rapper saja tadi.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi, jadi, aku hanya ingin kalian tahu, hanya itu," jaehyun menunduk, menatap lantai, takut juga dia.

"B-benarkah, Jaehyun ahh?" tanya ummanya lirih, tak percaya, dan kecewa. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk pelan dalam situasi menundukknya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi sang umma, Taeyong dan appanya sekarang. Ia tak mau tahu.

"Hahh.." appa Lee mendesah menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Kenapa kau begitu lagi Taeyong ahh, kau sudah berjanji pada appa bukan?"suara Appa Lee mengejutkan Jaehyun dan ummanya. Ia percaya, bahkan langsung menegur putranya yang kini tertunduk malu. Dan apa katanya tadi, lagi dan janji?.

"Mianhae Jaehyun ahh, Sooyoung ahh, ini semua salahku," pria itu berkata halus, Jaehyun jadi merasa bersalah merusak situasi ini sekarang. Apa ia sudah keterlaluan.

"Donghae ahh..belum tentu Taeyongie begitu, dia kan belum menjelaskannya.." ummanya beralih menatap Taeyong lembut, tapi bocah gempal itu semakin tertunduk.

Appa Lee tersenyum –benar benar murah senyum-,"dia seperti ummanya, jahil hahaa.." pria lee itu malah tertawa. Jaehyun dan ummanya tersentak, menatap pria itu.

"Tapi kali ini kamu sangat keterlaluan Taeyong ahh, mari kita harus bicara berdua sekarang, " sambung Appa Lee tegas. Pria itu lalu beranjak dari sana, berdiri dan tersenyum lagi menatap istri barunya, "tidak apa-apa, percayalah pada putramu, dia anak yang baik dan hebat, maafkan Taeyong ahh nee," menatap istrinya lembut, lalu beralih ke Jaehyun, mengacungkan jempolnya sembari berkata, "Jaehyun ahh, jangan pernah takut nee untuk mengutarakan isi hatimu kalau kau yakin kau benar, itulah pria sejati," appa Lee mengakhiri ucapannya.

Jaehyun menatap appa barunya heran, pria itu benar-benar berkharisma dan baik. Jaehyun jadi merasa bersalah sekarang, selalu berprasangka buruk pada pria sebaik itu.

Setelah itu yang Jaehyun lihat, si _giant_ , Taeyong beranjak dari tempat duduknya, masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin malu. Berjalan menuju kamar utama, dimana kamar ummanya berada. Disana sang appa sudah menunggu penjelasannya.

.

.

Ummanya diseberang meja sana masih terpaku, seakan tak percaya. Tuh kan, dia benar-benar lebih percaya pada anak lain daripada dirinya. Jaehyun jengah juga sekarang.

"Maafkan umma..," ehh, apa kata ummanya tadi, tiba-tiba sekali.

Ummanya tersenyum menatap Jaehyun dan membuka mulutnya lagi," umma selalu percaya padamu, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak nee Jaehyunie..,"ummanya mengatakan itu sembari tersenyum manis, meraih kedua tangan Jaehyun dan meremasnya pelan. Menguatkan Jaehyun.

"Maafkan umma, kau pasti selama ini merasa tertekan. Umma hanya ingin kau mandiri dengan semua ini. Dan umma berhasil," apa kata ummanya tadi. Jadi..ummanya sudah tahu selama ini, dan hanya diam saja. Ini teka-teki bagi Jaehyun.

"Jadi umma.."

"Nee..,"ummanya mengangguk pelan, masih tersenyum,"kau hebat Jaehyun ahh, umma sangat menyayangimu.."dan kata-kata ummanya tadi, adalah kata-kata terindah yang pernah Jaehyun dengar. Jaehyun tersenyum bahagia, memutari meja dan memeluk leher ummanya. Mencium kedua pipinya dalam-dalam.

"Gomawo umma, saranghae.."

"Nee, nado saranghae Jaehyunie, _my_ _baby_.."

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tu, Taeyong mengakui semuanya, segala kesalahannya. Meminta maaf pada Jaehyun dan ummanya, serta appanya. Berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Appa Lee juga meminta maaf pada Jaehyun dan ummanya. Ia mengaku malu dan kecewa, tapi menurut appa Lee, Taeyong mempunyai alasan atas itu semua. Tapi apa itu?

Awalnya Jaehyun tak tega juga dengan si _giant_ yang dihakimi, tapi bagaimanapun ia memang harus bertanggung jawab atas segala perbuatannya bukan.

Semua lantas berjalan seperti biasa, tapi sekarang, si _giant_ yang menempati kamar untuk tamu –bukan kamar Jaehyun lagi- jadi jarang bicara, mengurung diri dikamar sepulangnya dari sekolah, tak keluar setelah itu –kecuali kekamar mandi dan makan-, tak pernah menyapa Jaehyun juga. Jaehyun jadi kasihan juga, dia juga merasa kesepian di apartement ini.

Apalagi appa dan ummanya juga jarang pulang. Ummanya sibuk sebagai _cheff intern_ dan apa Lee harus bertugas di Korut, jarang sekali pulangnya, huhh sibuknya mereka.

Tapi dari itu semua, Jaehyun rasa, hubungan keduanya tidak seromantis dulu-dulu. Padahal belum genap empat bulan mereka menikah. Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti saat appa Jung dan umma-nya dulu sebelum berpisah. Masa Jaehyun harus merasakan itu lagi sih.

.

.

Jaehyun kesepian, benar-benar benar-benar berubah. Tidak pernah memasak, atau mengganggunya lagi menjadikannya bahan percobaan makanan makanan itu. Harusnya kan Jaehyun senang, tapi kenapa dia jadi seperti kehilangan begini ya, bagaimana sih dia ini, labil sekali.

Apa mungkin kalau dulu Jaehyun tak membuka aib Taeyong semua ini tidak harus ia alami ya, jadi dia dan Taeyong masih terus bermain –bermusuhan- seperti biasa, tapi rumahnya tetap ramai kan. Kalau begini, Jaehyun hanya bisa termangu didepan TV, sesekali kerumah Ten, belajar, main _ps_ sendiri, makan _ice cream_ diluar, pulang kerumah dan sepi. Sudah begitu terus. Membosankan sekali bukan.

Puncaknya, saat Taeyong jatuh sakit setelah hampir sebulan tak menyapa Jaehyun. Ia ditemukan pingsan dikamar oleh Bibi Go, bibi pekerja yang baru bekerja satu minggu di apartment Jarhyun.

Taeyong ternyata terkena _tifus_ dan kekurangan gizi dan harus dirawat inap dirumah sakit selama dua minggu. Yang benar saja, badannya juga menjadi lebih kurus, malas makan dan dia tetap irit bicara. Benar-benar bukan Lee Taeyong yang sebelumnya.

.

"Taeyong akan kembali ke Busan," ummanya mengejutkan Jaehyun saat mereka tengah makan malam di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Ummanya baru saja pulang menjenguk Taeyong yang kini tengah ditunggui bibinya. Lantas menjemput Jaehyun dan mengajaknya makan malam. Tumben sekali ummanya mau makan diluar begini kan. Jaehyun senang juga sih, ia jadi bisa makan _burger_ sepuasnya, hehe. Tapi tunggu, apa kata ummanya tadi.

"Ke Busan?,kemana?," tanya Jaehyun heran.

"Ikut nenek dan bibinya," ummanya menjawab sembari tetap serius menatap majalah didepannya.

Yahh.. apartementnya semakin sepi dong. Apalagi appa Lee sedang bertugas ke Timur Tengah sekarang. Profesinya sebagai pilot pesawat tempur mengharuskannya ikut bertugas ke Suriah. Benar-benar sibuk, dan keren.

"Kenapa harus kesana?, dia masih marah?" penasaran Jaehyun.

"Marah kenapa?" heran ummanya. Meletakkan majalahnya, menatap sang putra lembut, "hak asuh Taeyong sudah lama jatuh ditangan kakek neneknya," jelas ummanya.

"Kenapa begitu?", heran Jaehyun.

"Karena kesibukan appanya, setelah umma Taeyong meninggal, keluarganya mengajukan perwaliannya, jadi ya begitu..ahh nanti kamu tidak paham juga _baby.."_ jelas ummanya sembari remeh menatap Jaehyun. Bocah ini belum genap sembilan tahun, tapi keponya minta ampun.

"Siapa bilang.." bela Jaehyun bersedekap tangan,"aku kan calon ahli hukum, jadi hal begitu, kecil.."belanya dengan gaya sok dewasa.

"hahahaa...kau ini.." mencubit pipi Jaehyun, "jadi jangan iri lagi ya pada Taeyong, kasian dia sudah tidak punya umma, jadi sekarang aku ummanya juga.."ujar sang umma.

"Siapa yang iri, aku kan dulu cuma jujur saja, appa Lee juga bilang begitu.." mempoutkan bibir kecilnya,"laki-laki sejati harus jujur, iyakan?" timpal Jaehyun kecil lucu.

"Iye iye..anak umma Soyoung memang pintar," memeluk Jaehyun gemas, "kajja kita pulang, besok menjemput Taeyongie, Okay.." ummanya mengerling genit.

"Yess captain, siap..hahaa.."

"hahaaa.."

Dan mulai sekarang, Jaehyun berjanji akan bersikap lebih baik pada Lee Taeyong. Apalagi ia ternyata jauh lebih beruntung darinya. Ia masih punya umma dan appa –walaupun jauh di Jepang sana-, dan sekarang punya appa baru yang hebat, seorang pilot pesawat tempur yang gagah.

Sedang si Taeyong, umma kandungnya sudah meninggal. Dan appanya super sibuk, ehh sekarang malah jadi rebutan kakek dan appanya, malang sekali nasib si _gian_ itu.

Jaehyun berjanji akan menjadi adik dan saudara yang baik.

^,^/

.

.

.

Tapi sayangnya mimpi Jaehyun itu tak akan pernah terwujud. Saat ia dan ummanya akan menjemput _giant_ pagi harinya, keluarga ummanya, selaku pihak sah perwalian Taeyong sudah membawanya kembali ke Busan. Ia dan ummanya hanya mendapati kamar rawat yang sudah kosong dan secarik kertas berisi alamat keluarga Taeyong di Busan. Jaehyun harus bagaimana, sedih atau bahagia, ia benar-benar merasa hampa sekarang.

O_O

.

.

.

.

Karena kita tidak pernah tau sejauh mana kita bisa terus melangkah, hari esok akan senang atau sedih, apakah kita masih bisa menatap lurus kedepan, dan apakah langit diatas sana masih akan selalu mendung dikala hujan menyambut. Kita tidak akan pernah tau masa depan.

Jadi Jaehyun hanya bisa menangis –ikut menangis- sesenggukan saat ia melihat umma tersayangnya juga menangis sesenggukan di ruang tamu mereka, berpelukan miris dengan bibi Go, meratapi nasibnya yang harus kehilangan suaminya untuk kedua kalinya –kali ini benar benar kehilangan untuk selama lamanya-, menatap televisi dan memegang telepon rumahnya.

Suara tangisan pilunya mengiris siapapun yang mendengarnya, begitu juga Jaehyun, ia kali ini benar- benar menangis, meratapi kepergian appa Lee nya, appa yang baru satu setengah tahun ini ia kenal, appa yang mengajarkannya menjadi pria sejati, yang tangguh dan berprinsip, melindungi apapun yang sudah dimilikinya, dan tidak pernah mengeluh.

.

.

Appa Lee, yang selalu ia panggil begitu, meninggal dalam tugas daruratnya di perbatasan Irak, diusia yang masih muda, 36 tahun. Appanya, Lee Donghae, pria tangguh yang pantang berkata bohong meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya. Meninggalkan nama dan pangkat yang luar biasa diusia muda. Jaehyun benar-benar kehilangan sosok itu

.

.

.

Jaehyun melihat appa kandungnya, appa Jung Yunho, tengah menenangkan sang umma, yang masih dalam suasana kehilangan. Sesekali appanya menolehkan kepalanya padanya, mengangguk lemah seakan mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja' pada Jaehyun.

Kini, dihadapannya, pigura foto sang appa Lee dengan seragam gagahnya berada dihadapannya. Tersenyum menatap kesiapa saja yang melihatnya. Jaehyun tidak percaya pria ini telah tiada. Sosok hangat yang mulai mengambil hatinya, sosok yang dikaguminya.

"Huks hukss..appaaaa..,andwaee..huks" jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya, melihat kearah belakang. Dimana si _giant,_ yang sudah setengah tahun tak ia jumpai kini menangis sesenggukan di depan peti sang appa. Meronta-ronta, ditenangkan beberapa pria dewasa berjass mahal.

Jaehyun mendekat, ingin menghiburnya, tapi lidahnya kelu, hanya untuk bicara sepatah katapun terasa sangat sulit. Dia benar-benar pengecut sekarang.

.

" _Jaehyun ahh, jangan pernah takut nee untuk mengutarakan isi hatimu kalau kau yakin kau benar, itulah pria sejati,"_

Ucapan appa Lee terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Berjalan pelan Jaehyun memantapkan hati, ia harus jadi adik yang baik. Ia akan melindungi kakaknya, seperti janjinya dulu.

"H-Hyung.."cicitnya.

Tapi Taeyong tak menoleh, makin menangis histeris. Jaehyun ikut menangis jadinya. Merasa iba dan kasian. Dia, Lee Taeyong, sudah kehilangan ibunya sejak kecil, sekarang juga kehilangan appanya. Jaehyun benar-benar tak tega.

Maka selama upacara kehormatan itu berlangsung, Jaehyun hanya menatap sendu Taeyong, jauh disini, bersama para pelayat lainnya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, semoga Taeyong kuat. Begitu juga dengan ummanya..

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun kira semua akan kembali baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak, semua sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Setelah appa kandungnya dan calon umma barunya pulang, kembali ke Hokaido, ummanya memutuskan menerima beasiswa S2 _cheff_ nya di Italia, mengajak Jaehyun, lalu..bagaimana Taeyong.

Di pemakaman appa Lee kemarinlah, untuk terakhir kalinya ia melihat Lee Taeyong. Karena setelah itu, si _giant_ kembali ke Busan, tanpa pamit dan berkata apapun pada ia dan ummanya. Ia resmi menjadi hak asuh kakek dan neneknya.

Satu hal yang Jaehyun ingat, Mika dan pancake dengan selai strawberry teronggok manis didalam paket dengan kartu ucapan manis tertanda Lee Taeyong.

Tanpa ucapan apa –apa, hanya kertas manis berwarna biru bercorak _pancake_ , dan _icon smile_ disamping kanan bawah, serta tanda tangan unik si bocah Lee.

.

Hahh.. Jaehyun termenung, duduk menghadap jendela balkon. Menatap sendu sembari menggenggam kotak kardus dengan Mika dan pancake didalamnya.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku.." racau Jaehyun, "padahal dia itu cerewet sekali kan, dia benar-benar masih marah.." ujar Jaehyun lagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca sekarang, "ini memang salahku."

Ia menatap kamar luasnya. Kamar dimana dulu ia dan taeyong selalu tidur bersama, berkelahi, beradu suara, saling jahil-jahilan, kini sepi.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang..hyung.." menatap Mika yang diam saja, "aku kangen kalian, kau dan appa Lee..huks..huhuuuhuu" tangis Jaehyun pecah sudah, memeluk Mika. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Hyung, appa Lee aku kesepian sekarang, aku kangen kalian, kangen sekali.. .." Jaehyun sesenggukan lagi.

Jaehyun memang tak pernah akur dan bersahabat dengan Taeyong. canggung saat bersama appa Lee, tapi ia diam-diam kehilangan mereka. Sangat kehilangan keluarga barunya.

Jaehyun masih sesenggukan, sampai suara serak sang umma mengejutkannya..

"Jaehyunie.." ummanya memeluknya lembut,"sudah, kita harus merelakan mereka."

Jaehyun menatap ummanya, pipinya yang chubby basah akan airmata.

Kasian ummanya, dia pasti lebih kehilangan. Bukan hanya kehilangan suami barunya, suami yang dicintainya, tapi juga putra yang mulai dicintainya. Putra yang punya hobby sama dengannya, memasak dan ngomel-ngomel.

Maka Jaehyun mengangguk mantap, memantapkan hatinya. Ini semua demi kelangsungan hidup ia dan ummanya. Siapa tau akan jadi lebih baik lagi.

"Umma..aku sudah memutuskan.." ummanya melepas pelukannya, menatap mata sipit Jaehyun heran, "yee Chaggiya.."ummanya penasaran. Bocah yang baru genap sembilan tahun ini penuh dengan kejutan.

"Ak-aku..aku.." Jaehyun bicara takut takut, lalu memantapkan hati, sekali lagi.

"Aku akan ikut appa ke Hokaido.." Jaehyun menutup percakapan itu, karena ummanya hanya tersenyum setelahnya, lalu memeluknya lagi. Menyalurkan kebahagiannya, atau pura-pura bahagia atas keputusan putra kecilnya.

END

Or

TBC

Kaburr...

Panjang atau kurang panjang nih, tapi aku tetep capek nulis ide di otakku ini wkwk..7000+ words pliss,,capcayy kann..

Dunia kedokteran membuatku gila, jadi hanya di penpik abal ini aku bisa meluapkan otak panasku ini, someone plis, call me monster, karena aku benar-benar mau meledak sekarang..ahhhh..rawrrr

Jadi plis, dilihat dari jumlah views dan visitor yang bejibun (ohh ternyata, aku terharu), Review plisss..beri aku masukan kalian wkwkk, tapi jangan dimasukin nee..

Buat para siders, sadar pliss sadar woyy, taubatlah taubatlah haha..

Buat yang sudah follov, fav dan review di chap kemarin, emuahh..ghamsahamnida..pokoknya i love you all..maaf aku gak bisa nyebutin atu2 disini, pokoknya aku selalu ingat kalian all..

 **Pstt..** maaf aku menistakan Taeyongiku, tapi janji deh, sesuai dunia nyatanya, dia sudah berubah jadi kupu kupu yang cantik dan indah kok, kekekkee..

NCT Dream, Mark oppa, ganbate /apaini../abaikan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Love at first sight_ eoh..

 **Pancake With Love**

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT milik SM Entertainment

Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **NCT + (SM Rookies) member menyusul**

 **JaeYong as main pair !**

 **Warning : YAOI (BoyXBoy)**

 **Rated T/DLDR**

 **Hope you like it ^^/**

 **Enjoy..**

 **.**

"Hey anak mama..."

'_'..

"Hey aku bicara padamu anak manja, kau tuli eoh?"

Jaehyun meletakkan manga naruto nya tak rela, padahal _team_ tujuh sedang menjalankan misi seru tadi. Ia beralih menatap malas si _giant,_ "Apa?"

"Aku mau tanya, diam dan dengarkan!" tatapan serius Taeyong membuat Jaehyun keok juga. Maka ia mulai menfokuskan diri dengan si gembul –terpaksa-.

"Nee.."

"Aku tampan kan?"

O_O

"Pftt..buahahhahha..kau haha...lucu.."

"Yakk kau, kenapa tertawa hah boncel, aku serius."

"Oh ok..pfftt..kau itu, gen-dut." -Jaehyun menjawab penuh penekanan pada kata 'gendut' itu. Yang benar saja si _giant_ ini, mau jadi pelawak apa.

"Begitu ya.."-Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat muram dan sedih dibuatnya. Jaehyun jadi tak tega juga.

"Ehm ehm.." berdehem ringan, "Tapi gendut bukan berarti jelek kan?"-Taeyong mendongakkan kepala mendengar ucapan Jaehyun.

"Ehh, begitukah?"

"Ya, aku pernah baca di manga, dan ya, gendut tidak berarti jelek."-Jaehyun mengambil manganya lagi. Melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

Taeyong tersenyum manis, seakan memiliki harapan cerah, "Ini untukmu.." menyodorkan sepiring _pancake_ _strawberry_ kearah Jaehyun.

"Untukku?" -Jaehyun keheranan juga dibuatnya.

"Yapp...aku harus pergi, habiskan, jangan sampai tidak nee, byee.."dan Taeyong berlari riang keluar pintu _apartement_. Jaehyun menatap keheranan diatas sofa.

"Anak itu kenapa, tumben.."acuh dan mulai menyendokkan _pancake_ itu kemulut kecilnya, "Ehh..kenapa juga aku doyan."-Jaehyun heran juga dengan tingkahnya. Setelah menjadi kelinci percobaan Taeyong beberapa kali, ia jadi suka _pancake_ , doyan malah. Tapi tidak untuk makanan manis lainnya –atau jika itu bukan buatan Taeyong-.

Ia menatap pintu dimana Taeyong menghilang tadi, "Hahahaa..padahal dia itu jelek sekali, pipinya gembul, kulitnya hitam, perutnya seperti ibu hamil, mirip si Chouji, buruk rupa. Kuda nil begitu, siapa yang mau padanya coba."

...

...

"Kau bilang apa?"-Jaehyun menegang mendengar suara cempreng itu. Menolehkan kepalanya _slow motion_ , ia jadi menyesal sudah mengatakan itu semua.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberimu ini.."-Taeyong menyodorkan kupon _free timezone-_ nya, "..tapi sekarang, aku tak sudi memberikannya padamu."-Taeyong menarik kartu itu dan melotot marah.

"Kau.." menunjuk Jaehyun, "..habis.." mengucapkannya dengan gaya mencekik lehernya sendiri.

.

GLUPP

Jaehyun menelan lidahnya kasar.

"Amp-punn.." dan berlari masuk kekamar ummanya.

"Yakk kau kemari _puppy_ nakal, awas kau..."

Dan mereka mengawali pagi hari itu dengan aksi kejar-kejaran didalam _apartement_ , hanya berdua dan itu ramai sekali. Lalu Jaehyun akan berakhir dengan terkunci didalam kamar mandi, ditemani ular albino si _paccana_ milik Taeyong. Lalu suara raungan dan tangisan seperti gadis kecil milik Jaehyun lah yang mendominasi keadaan.

"Cihh..anak cengeng, bayi mama, wuuu.."-Taeyong mengejek dari balik pintu. Merasa puas dan menang. Hampir setiap hari, sebelum berangkat sekolah, aktifitas seperti itulah yang selalu terlihat, bocah-bocah nakal. Tapi bukankah dunia anak-anak memang seperti ini, penuh dengan kenakalan.

.

.

* * *

Kini Jaehyun percaya, siklus _puberty_ itu benar-benar nyata. Padahal ia selalu yakin, kalau dari kecil jelek, ya besarnya apa lagi, tambah jelek. Karena Jaehyun selalu merasa ia ditakdirkan terlahir tampan dan _perfect_ , ia tak percaya pubertas itu ada. Kalau tidak ya semua itu bantuan _plastic surgery_ , pasti itu.

Tapi semua prinsip Jaehyun terpatahkan mulai detik ini. Saat ia berada disini, dihadapan sosok yang dicarinya selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini. Si _giant_ yang tak pernah ia temui keadaanya, sekarang sudah ada dihadapannya, nyaris tak ia kenali sama sekali.

.

.

"Jae, masih lama?"-Yuta melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Hampir 20 menit ia berdiri was-was didepan pintu masuk, seperti penjaga keamanan saja. Mulai jengah juga melihat sahabat setannya dari tadi di dalam sana hanya bengong tak berkutik, disamping ranjang pesakitan. Menimang-nimang sesuatu hal yang belum pasti.

"Jae, sudah belum heh. Kau it-.."

"Diamlah."-Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya acuh, menyuruh Yuta bungkam.

Yuta sebal juga kalau begini, dipikir-pikir ia mirip anjing penjaga asramanya –si Alfonso- disini. Berdiri cemas menanti kalau kalau ada yang datang. Maka ia beranjak masuk menghampiri Jaehyun yang masih berdiri kaku disamping ranjang pasien, sembari memandangi sosok yang masih terlelap diatasnya.

Ya, kini Yuta dan Jaehyun berada di kamar rawat Taeyong. Jika tadi Jaehyun ada di ruang VVIP –mana mau Jaehyun selain disana- , maka orang yang mereka cari ini berada di ruang kelas 1, dimana ruangannya terdiri dari delapan ranjang yang saling berhadapan. Dan si Lee Taeyong ini –katanya-, sendirian mengisi ruangan ini, tanpa seorangpun yang menemani, bagus sekali.

.

PUG

"Yahh..."-Jaehyun mengaduh saat tiba-tiba kepala tampannya mendapat jitakan sayang dari Yuta.

"Seenaknya saja disini, aku was was disana."-Yuta memberengut menatap Jaehyun. Ia beralih menatap si pasien di ranjang pesakitan, dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Membawa ponselnya dan mensejajarkan kesamping wajah Taeyong.

.

"Kau yakin ini dia?" tanya Yuta tak yakin.

"Yapp.." jawab Jaehyun mantap.

"Kenapa kau yakin begitu, lihat, lihat Jae.." menunjuk layar ponsel dan Taeyong bergantian, " ...dia sangat berbeda, tak ada mirip-miripnya. Kau salah orang kali Jae."

"Ani..aku yakin dia Taeyong hyungku."-Jaehyun masih bersikukuh. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ketepi ranjang, hati-hati agar tak menyenggol selang infus Taeyong. "Aku bisa merasakannya, disini." sembari menunjuk dadanya, tepat dijantungnya.

"Ya Tuhan Woojae..kau dan kegilaanmu itu, jangan kau ulangi lagi disini."

"Kita akan memastikannya."-Jaehyun menatap Yuta mantap.

"Bagaimana caranya?"-Yuta keheranan, otaknya buntu dan blank.

"Kita tunggu dia sadar."

"Hanya itu, dan sebelum itu terjadi, kita akan ketahuan."

"Tenang saja, tunggu sebentar."

"Terserahmu.."-Yuta mencibir, duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang. Masa bodoh mereka nanti ketahuan. Toh ia bisa lari, dan meninggalkan si Woojae ini sendirian. Inner jahat Yuta sudah bahagia membayangkan bagaimana wajah ketakutan Jaehyun nanti, tergagap dan bercucuran peluh mencari pembelaan dan berkata 'Ampun, ampun, aku tak ingin berbuat jahat, aku hanya tersesat disini'.

.

"Hahahaa.." tanpa sadar Yuta tertawa.

"Kau mulai gila, membayangkan apa lagi, Bakamoto." tebak Jaehyun.

"Ani.."-Yuta menjawab cepat.

"Kau mau meninggalkanku kan kalau ketahuan." Jaehyun mendecih melihat keterkejutan Yuta, buaya kok mau dikadalin.

"Ehh, darimana kau tau?"-Yuta curiga, jangan jangan Jaehyun ini cenayang. Suka menebak dan tepat sasaran.

"Kau dan ekspresimu mudah ditebak, sudah diamlah."-Jaehyun meninggalkan Yuta, beralih menatap Taeyong. Tangannya maju memegang tangan kurus Taeyong. Mengangkatnya hati-hati lalu menimang-nimangnya.

"Kurus sekali." serunya sambil menggeleng. Memegang puncak rambut Taeyong yang tak tertutup perban putih, "Rambutnya sekarang halus."

Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas Jaehyun terus melakukan aksinya –mari menggrepe-grepe Taeyong-. Memegang bahu Taeyong yang sedikit terlihat. Baju pasiennya berkerah pendek, memamerkan tulang belikatnya, dan demi Tuhan, itu seksi sekali.

"Cek cek cek.."-Jaehyun terkagum-kagum. Lantas beralih kebawah, menyingkap selimut berwarna biru yang menutupi separuh tubuh Taeyong, dan melihat kaki si pasien dengan celana piyama panjangnya, "..kakinya juga jenjang, ramping sekali." -Jaehyun meraba kaki itu, menggoyangkannya keheranan.

Lantas ia beralih ke perut datar Taeyong, merabanya halus, "Tidak buncit juga, sangat kurus, badannya jadi mungil begini, wajahnya juga tirus dan manis ehh cantik, astaga. Apa jangan-jangan dia oplas? Oh Good, kulitnya benar-benar halus."

.

.

"Kau mau memperkosanya?"

"Apa katamu bakka?"-Jaehyun menoleh, menatap Yuta yang terkekeh. Dasar makhluk satu ini, mengganggunya saja dari tadi.

"Habisnya, kau itu aneh. Meneliti tubuhnya, dari atas kebawah, diakan manusia sama sepertimu. Kau pikir dia alien? Siapa yang bakka coba, kau atau aku?"-Yuta mencibir menang.

"Kau sudah tau foto lamanya seperti apa kan. Masa tidak merasa aneh dengan itu, memangnya aku salah kalau heran."-Jaehyun kesal juga, secara tak langsung ia dibilang bodoh, dan ia benci itu.

"Hahh..tentu saja kau aneh bakka Jung. Kau melupakan tiga hal." bersedekap dan masih duduk santai, si bijak Yuta mulai keluar.

"Pertama, belum tentu dia Lee Taeyong yang kau maksud kan."-Jaehyun akan protes, tapi Yuta lebih cepat bertindak, "Kedua, kalaupun benar ia Lee Taeyong itu, jangan lupakan soal Pubertas. Memangnya dia tidak tumbuh begitu. Ketiga, kalau pubertas bukan penyebabnya, maka oplas jalan satu-satunya. Kau lupa kita hidup dimana? Dasar bakka Jung."

Jaehyun mengernyitkan keningnya, tumben orang didepannya ini pintar, ia mengehela nafas, kembali menatap Taeyong, "Masa bodoh dengan tiga hal itu, yang harus kau tau, _feeling_ ku selalu kuat, aku yakin dia hyungku."-Jaehyun bersikukuh.

"Ehh.. l _ove at first sight_ nih ye.."-Yuta melangkah kepintu, memulai misinya lagi.

"Pelankan suaramu dan apa maksudmu tadi he.."

"Yaa..gampangnya, diakan bukan siapa-siapamu lagi. Bahkan kalian sudah lama tak bertemu. Jadi, bisa saja rasa ngototmu itu karena cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Enak saja, dia masih hyungku. Ummaku dan appanya belum pernah bercerai."

"Tapi ummamu sudah menikah lagi, lagipula sudah berapa lama kalian tak berjumpa, bisa saja rasa 'adik kakakmu' sudah hilang..."-Yuta mendorong gagang pintu,"..berubah jadi, cin-ta.."

.

.

"Engghh.."

Lenguhan itu menghentikan aksi Yuta. Jaehyun refleks menoleh kearah suara. Ternyata si Lee Taeyong mengeluarkan suaranya, dan sumpah, itu cempreng sekali.

.

.

Mata Taeyong pelan-pelan terbuka, meski itu terlihat sulit.

.

Kedip kedip kedip

Taeyong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berat, matanya lengker dan panas.

.

Kedip kedip

.

Kini mata bulatnya mulai terlihat. Jaehyun dan Yuta terpaku menatapnya, sumpah, si pasien didepannya ini benar-benar seperti bocah. Berkedip-kedip lucu dengan matanya yang bulat, percis seperti bocah

.

"Uhh..sakitnya.." suara kesakitan Taeyong menyadarkan mereka. Taeyong menyentuh kepala bagian belakangnya hati-hati, tapi kesulitan karena infus ditangan kanannya menahan pergerakannya. Sumpah, kepalanya pusing sekali, matanya masih buram dan lehernya nyeri bukan main. Astaga, kupingnya juga berdenging.

.

"Hey kau kenapa. Kau, apa yang kau rasakan?"-Yuta reflek bertanya, sedangkan pemuda Jung disampingnya ini masih bengong dengan mulutnya menganga lebar.

.

"Ka-kalian siapa?" pertanyaan pemuda itu –Taeyong- membuat Yuta gugup. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sedang pemuda Jung disampingnya hanya ternganga bodoh mendengar suara merdu itu, terhipnotis ehh. Maka karena bingung harus menjawab apa, Yuta berpura-pura tak mendengarnya, pura-pura tuli.

"Ughh.. ini sakit." tiba-tiba Taeyong menyentuh lehernya, "Perutku mual..ughh.."-Taeyong membekap mulutnya, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kesakitan, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ikut panik.

"Ehhh apa, yak yak tunggu sebentar, aku panggilkan dokter."-Yuta spontan memencet tombol darurat diatas kepala Taeyong, "Yak Jung, jangan diam saja. Bantu dia duduk, dia mau muntah, kau ini, aiisshh.."

Jaehyun gelagapan, terbangun dari _silent_ mode-nya, tergagap dibuatnya, "Ah ya-ya, kajja kubantu." Tapi ia bingung juga jadinya, tangannya yang bebas kan hanya sebelah kanan, kesusahan juga membantunya kalau begini, dasar si Nakamoto stress.

"Sini sini biar aku saja."-Yuta mengambil alih tugas Jaehyun, memegang pundak Taeyong dan membantunya duduk dengan lembut. Meringis melihat wajah kesakitan Taeyong. Tapi itu hanya beberapa detik saja, karena kemudian seorang dokter dan perawat masuk dengan tergesa kedalam. Mengambil alih pertolongan Yuta dan Jaehyun –hanya Yuta sebenarnya-.

"Minggir, biar kami tangani." si dokter jangkung itu mengambil alih Taeyong. Yuta dan Jaehyun tak tau harus berbuat apa setelahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hahh.."

Yuta dan Jaehyun melangkah lemas keluar, duduk dikursi ruang tunggu dengan lunglai. Seperti baru saja terlepas sebagai mantan narapidana.

"Aku fikir kita akan ketahuan dan dapat masalah tadinya, tapi ternyata ini jauh lebih mudah."-Yuta duduk dengan perasaan lega. Tersenyum bangga akan perbuatan heroiknya tadi.

"Ya, aku juga, ternyata kita malah membantu."

"Kita?"-Yuta tak terima.

"Ehm maksudku kau, aku entahlah terbang kemana tadi."

Mereka lalu saling bertatapan, dan tertawa sinting setelahnya.

.

.

"Husst pelankan suara kalian." teguran seorang dokter menyadarkan mereka. Si dokter jangkung tadi, dan suster seksi yang sudah tak perawan –itu pemikiran Jaehyun- tengah berdiri didepan mereka, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Haha mianhamnida euisanim." kompak Yuta dan Jaehyun sembari membungkuk, meminta maaf.

"Dan kau.." menunjuk Jaehyun, sang dokter memerintah lagi,"Kembalilah kekamarmu, kau dicari ibumu tadi. Jika sampai lima menit kau tak ada disana, maka.."

"Yeyeyee..euisa galak sekali, padahal aku juga kan pasien disini."-Jaehyun memberengut lucu, merasa teraniaya.

.

PUKK

"Auww.." dan kesekian kalinya, kepala tampannya terkena pukulan terus dari tangan tangan jahat –menurutnya-.

"Dasar anak nakal kau." si dokter tak mau kalah lagi. Yuta dan sang suster terkikik melihat interaksi itu.

"Paman ini, tidak pernah berlaku manis padaku."

"Karena kau nakal, sudah sana, sepuluh menit lagi aku akan kesana memeriksamu. Kembali atau.." melepas sepatunya, Leeteuk –sang dokter- berpura-pura marah.

"Yeyeee..bujang lapuk jangan galak galakkk.."-Jaehyun dan Yuta sudah berlari, meninggalkan gema suara nakal.

"Dasar anak anak nakal." katakan pada Leeteuk bahwa ia tak boleh marah-marah.

.

.

.

* * *

"Umma?"-Jaehyun menhentikan langkahnya. Wajah kagetnya kentara saat melihat sang umma yang hampir satu tahun tak ditemuinya sedang sibuk mengupas apel, santai tanpa beban.

"Yakk anak nakal..darimana saja kau hah?"umman menjewer kuping Jaehyun tiba-tiba.

"Umma yayaa sakit... huhuu.." jeweran itu terlepas. Astaga sial sekali Jaehyun hari ini, sudah mendapat pukulan nakal dikepalanya, sekarang tiba-tiba dijewer begini, oleh ummanya yang strong lagi.

"Hahaaha.." tawa cekikian Yuta terdengar menyebalkan sekali dibelakangnya. Sepertinya dia bahagia betul melihatnya menderita.

"Ahjumma, bogoshiepoo.."-Yuta sudah dalam posisi memeluk sang umma manja. Sedang sang umma menyambutnya dengan sayang, mengecupi pipi Yuta gemas.

"Oke, yang anak umma ini siapa si sebenarnya, aku atau dia." menunjuk sebal si Nakamoto.

"Tentu saja Yuta kun..haha..Yuta kan imut dan manis. Tidak sepertimu anak nakal. Uhh lucunya.."

"Yyak Umma, teganya." mencebilkan bibirnya, Jaehyun sebal juga kalau diabaikan begini. Lihat, ummanya sibuk menguyel-uyel si bakka, seakan akan lama sudah lama mereka tak bersua. Sok romantis.

Memang ummanya yang selama lima tahun ini tinggal di Autralia cukup dekat dengan Yuta. Sepuluh tahun lalu, saat ia memutuskan pindah ke Hokaido, tepatnya Sapporo, mengikuti ayah dan umma barunya, ia mulai mengenal sosok Nakamoto Yuta. Bocah pendek yang jago main layang-layang dan kapten sepak bola disekolahny. Yang tinggal diseberang rumah barunya hanya bersama kakeknya. Karena kesepian itu, hampir setiap hari Yuta mengunjunginya dan mengajaknya bermain, ditepi pantai terkadang juga naik gunung. Tapi dasarnya Jaehyun anak kota dan manja, mana mau dia panas-panasan. Bisa hitam dia lama-lama.

Appanya, appa Jung Yunho yang bekerja di Sibuya, harus tega meninggalkan anak dan istri barunya, pulang hanya seminggu sekali, itupun kalau diingatkan. Sedang umma tirinya, setiap hari pergi pagi pulang malam mengajar di salah satu klub di Universitas Hokudai.

Maka Jaehyun yang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang baru, jadi mulai terbiasa dengan umma barunya yang lemah lembut itu. Karakter umma barunya –Kim Jaejoong-, yang kemudian ia panggil dengan umma Kim, gadis asal Korea yang sudah lama tumbuh di Jepang itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan umma kandungnya yang kekanakan dan jahil. Jaehyun nyaman bersama wanita yang usianya terpaut 12 tahun dari appanya itu. Ia masih muda tetapi keibuan. Gaul dan bersahabat, lantas menjadi teman curhat Jaehyun. Masakannya juga luarbiasa lezat. Pas dilidah Jaehyun.

Lain halnya dengan Yuta, dia akrab dengan si anak gunung –julukan dari kakeknya Yuta- karena hal yang sama, yaitu kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk, sama-sama penggila manga dan tak suka yang manis manis. Tapi seiring dengan pertumbuhan mereka, mereka menyadari hal konyol itu, membenci yang manis-manis adalah sebuah dosa besar. Maka Yuta menjadi sahabat akrabnya, bahkan sampai mengikuti jejak Jaehyun setelah ia memutuskan melanjutkan sekolah di negeri kelahirannya, Korea Selatan. Jaehyun berganti mengajari hal baru pada Yuta, sama seperti apa yang telah Yuta lakukan dulu padanya.

.

.

.

"Umma, aku bertemu hyung."suara riang Jaehyun mengehentikan aksi anak dan umma didepannya. Sooyoung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Yuta. Dari raut wajahnya, ia nampak terkejut.

"Jae, umma baru sampai tadi pagi, biarkan dia istirahat dulu."-Yuta tak tega juga melihat Ummanya yang masih berwajah _jetlag_ itu. Dasar Jaehyun anak durhaka, apa ia tak sayang ibunya.

"Tak apa.." umma mengangguk, mengatakan seolah ia tak apa-apa pada Yuta.

"Apa maksudmu itu Jae?"

"Aku bertemu Taeyong hyung. Umma lihat." menunjuk lengannya yang digips, "Aku terluka karena terjatuh dengan Taeyong hyung. Sekarang ia juga dirawat disini. Di kamar kelas 1. Aku tadi pergi melihatnya umma. Ya Tuhan aku senang sekali umma." menggenggam tangan ummanya, menempelkan kepipinya, "Umma percaya kan padaku?" Jaehyun lantas menatap ummanya penuh harap.

"Tu-tunggu Jae, umma tak paham apa maksudmu. Kau bertemu Taeyong, apa maksudmu sayang." ummanya mengelus pipi Jaehyun lembut, jiwa keibuannya menguar setelah lama tak berjumpa putra nakalnya.

"Umma, Taeyong hyung disini, dirawat disini. Dia juga terluka. Dia, hyungku itu, aku menemukannya. Kita harus kesana umma, memastikannya, ayo.."-Jaehyun menarik tangan ummanya, mengajak bertemu hyungnya, bersemangat sekali.

"Jae.."

"Kajja umma.." tapi saat ia membuka pintu, sosok pria galak ternyata berdiri dibalik pintu, menutupi akses keluar dari kamar itu. Menatapnya tajam, sok galak, itulah si bujak lapuk, yang mereka panggil Leetuk euisanim.

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana Jung Yoon Oh." ucap sang dokter sambil mendorong bahu Jaehyun, memaksanya untuk masuk kembali kedalam. Ia akan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter yang baik, meskipun itu dihadapan pasien nakalnya.

"Paman, kumohon, nanti saja nee, ini penting, aku harus bertemu hyung, sebentar saja kok. Paman tau kan pasien tadi, Lee Taeyong, iya paman, dia hyungku paman. Paman ingatkan dulu..."-Jaehyun bicara berapi-api, menatap paman dokternya riang, tapi harapannya harus sirna setelahnya.

.

"Bukan.."

"A-a-pa.."

"Dia bukan Lee Taeyong."

.

"Ehh.."

"Mwo .."

Ucapan sang dokter menciptakan rasa heran pada Yuta dan Jaehyun. Yuta apalagi, jelas jelas ia mendengarnya kemarin, namanya Lee Taeyong, wanita galak itu memanggilnya keras begitu. Mana mungkin ia tuli, atau bermasalah dengan kupingnya.

"Maksud anda.."-Yuta ikut penasaran, "Aku yakin sekali namanya Lee Taeyong, tapi aku memang tak yakin kalau ia hyungnya Jaehyun, awwwhh.."-Yuta mengaduh, lengannya dicubit semut oleh sahabat setannya, sakit tau.

"Kalian sudah melihat papan nama pasiennya?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Yee.."

"Darimana kalian tau kalau dia itu Lee Taeyong?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Yuta, bukankah kau bertanya keruang informasi tadi?"-Jaehyun memicingkan matanya, menatap Yuta minta penjelasan.

"Ehh..itu..hehe.."-Yuta menggaruh tengkuknya dan terkekeh pelan, "Ani..aku,ak-aku..aku melihat ahjumma yang waktu itu Jae, yang kubilang membawa kita kemari, keluar dari ruangan itu. Jadi kupikir ya, ya begitu jadi kupikir dia, dia Lee taeyong." Yuta menjawab tergagap. Jaehyun sudah mengeluarkan hawa tak enak sekarang, ia takut juga kalau Jaehyun mulai begini. Ini tak baik.

"Tapi serius Jae, waktu kalian terjatuh, bibi tua itu meneriakkan namanya, Le Taeyongggg, sangat keras, mana mungkin aku tuli Jae. Serius deh, aku tak bohong Jae!"-Yuta menjelaskan dengan gugup, apalagi melihat tatapan kecewa Jaehyun itu. Ia jadi merasa tak enak pada Jaehyun kalau sampai salah.

"Hahh.."-Jaehyun mendesah, terlihat kecewa. Menundukkan kepalanya lesu, menatap lantai dibawahnya "Lalu namanya siapa?" tanyanya tak menyerah, menatap Leeteuk dengan gamang.

.

"Ji hansol, kedua orang yang bersamanya adalah ayah dan ibunya, mereka bermarga Ji."-Leeteuk menunjukkan buku catatan pasiennya pada Jaehyun. Sejak kecil keponakannya itu rasa ingin tahunya selalu tinggi, harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Sooyoung ahh."-Leeteuk beralih menatap adiknya yang terpaku, bersandar dijendela sejak tadi, "Istirahatlah, kau pasti masih lelah." menepuk bahu Sooyoung, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Umma, kau percaya padaku kan?" pertanyaan Jaehyun untuk ummanya malah mengejutkan Yuta, jadi Jaehyun sebenarnya percaya padanya. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap sahabatnya itu, bersyukur.

"Umma, umma tak tau, sudahlah, biar pamanmu memeriksamu dulu. Duduklah."

.

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis, beralih menatap Yuta dan berbisik padanya,"Kau tau, ini saatnya kita menjadi _Sherlock Holmes_."

"Ehh apa?"

"Kau tidak merasa aneh?"-Jaehyun menoleh, melihat paman dan ibunya yang kini asyik mengobrol, sepertinya saling melepas rindu. "Pamanku menunjukkan catatan pasiennya," berbisik pelan kekuping caplang Yuta, "Bukankah etika dokter melarangnya, selain keluarga tentu saja."

Yuta membelalakkan matanya, benar juga. Dan serius, ia tak melihat papan nama yang dimaksud tadi diranjang pasien. Yuta tersenyum sumringah, menepuk pundak Jaehyun pelan, lantas mengangguk paham.

Yuta bersyukur, meski Jaehyun selalu bertindak gegabah, tapi ia memang jenius. Yuta lalu menoleh pada Leeteuk, ia yang awalnya menghormati pria itu jadi merasa segan pada sang dokter, ia merasa aneh.

"Jangan cerita pada ummaku, kita yang akan bertindak. Kau mau membantuku kan."-Yuta mengangguk mendengar bisikan Jaehyun, ia harus menjaga rahasia ini.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hey anak-anak nakal, cepat kemari kau, atau mau kusuntik sampai pingsan heh." teguran sang paman membuat Jaehyun melupakan rencananya sejenak. Beranjak keatas ranjang. Duduk manis bersiap diperiksa.

"Apa Ji Hansol terluka parah, aku ingin tau karena ia jatuh denganku paman."

"Yaa, bisa iya bisa juga tidak. Tapi yang jelas ia mengalami cidera pada kakinya. Seperti itu." jawab Leeteuk sambil masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan sulit ditebak.

.

Jaehyun mengernyitkan keningnya, lantas menoleh kecil kearah Yuta. Yuta berkedip cepat, ia mulai merasakan kejanggalan. Begitu pula Jaehyun. Ia yakin benar dan masih ingat betul, saat membuka selimut Taeyong tadi, kaki Taeyong terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa pamannya bilang begitu.

Leeteuk tersenyum simpul melihat mimik heran Jaehyun, "Kau mencurigaiku, kau tidak percaya heh bocah nakal?" suara Leeteuk mengagetkan Jaehyun, ia langsung memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ani.."

"Heh bocah, kaki terluka tidak hanya bagian luar saja kan, tapi juga organ dalam. Dia mengalami _fraktur,_ kau mungkin ingat bagaimana saat kalian jatuh kemarin."

"Benarkah kau jatuh dengan Ji Hansol itu Jae?" Sooyoung mendekati Jaehyun, ia penasaran juga dengan si Hansol itu.

"Yee umma, badan gendut Jaehyun menimpa badan kurusnya, kasian kasian.." itu Yuta. Jaehyun memutar matanya, kesal juga dengan mulut pedasnya itu.

"Hahaa..Jae, kau benar. Umma jadi penasaran dengan keadaan Hansol-sii, semoga dia tak mengalami trauma." umma menimpalinya dengan ekspresi prihatin.

"Yaa umma kenapa ikut-ikutan?" Jaehyun mencebilkan bibirnya lucu.

"Haha, dasar gendut." ummanya mengerjai lagi. Jaehyun hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi dua makhluk –Yuta dan ummanya- yang selalu bersekongkol menjahatinya itu. Derita anak tiri.

.

"Nah selesai, sekarang sudah kuganti dengan perban yang lebih ringan, tidak sakit kan anak nakal. Dan harus diingat, jaga pola makanmu. Semua ada di catatan kesehatanmu. Awas kalau tidak." Leeteuk berjalan ke wastafel, mencuci tangannya setelah memeriksa perban sang keponakan, "Kau harus bersyukur punya paman sepertiku, tak perlu repot-repot menghadapi suster galak. Dan ingat, jangan kemana-mana lagi setelah ini. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

.

"Lebih baik suster galak kan daripada dokter galak, huh." Jaehyun mendumel pelan.

.

PUGG

"Dasar kau ini.."

"Yakkk paman huhuu.."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya kepala tampan Jaehyun menjadi sasaran tangan-tangan jahat, sakitnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tak yakin dia mengalami patah tulang, itu lebih seperti, gegar otak." -Yuta memakan jeruk montok milik Jaehyun dengan santai, tiduran diranjang Jaehyun sedang si pasien asyik dengan gadgetnya disofa, berselancar dengan dunia maya.

"Yut kemarilah, aku menemukan ini." -Yuta beranjak lalu menatap layar laptop.

"Itukan?"

"Daerah pertokoan yang kita lewati kemarin, tempat tinggal Taeyong ah atau Ji Hansol seharusnya tidak berpenghuni." jelas Jaehyun, masih fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Ehh..jadi maksudnya, jangan jangan mereka itu...han-tu Jae, waaaaaa.." pekikan Yuta benar-benar menghancurkan konsentrasi Jaehyun. Apa-apaan bakka satu ini, seperti anak gadis saja.

"Pliis deh Yut, masa ada hantu membuat pancake, naik mobil, pingsan begitu. Kau ini benar-benar.."

Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, " Yah, habis kau itu ambigu sekali Jae, kan aku tak paham."

"Maksudku, aneh bukan wilayah yang tak boleh dihuni tapi berpenghuni, itu seperti kegiatan ilegal. Karena disini kan dijelaskan, tanah pertokoan itu milik negara dan veteran. Hanya keluarga veteran atas ijin negara yang boleh menempatinya. Itupun dengan rentang usia veteran. Artinya paling tidak ya mereka berusia diatas 60 tahun Yut. Dan mereka masih muda-muda katamu kan. Tapi apa motifnya si."-Jaehyun mengetuk-etuk dagunya, pose berpikir. "Ambilkan aku minum."

"..ne.."

.

GLUK GLUK

"Ahh segarnya."-Jaehyun merasa puas dengan sensasi dingin yang melegakan tenggorokan keringnya, ya dari tadi ngoceh terus sih.

"Ehh..yaak..itukan sodaku, tinggal satu-satunya."-Yuta meratapi sodanya yang sudah tandas masuk keperut Jaehyun.

"Kan kau sendiri yang mengambilkannya, aku si tinggal minum."acuh Jaehyun, kembali fokus ke laptopnya.

"Huweeee ummaaa.."

"Sudah sudah, sana beli lagi, ambil uangnya didompetku, banyak recehan kok." Jaehyun memutuskan atau memerintah Yuta. Malas mendengar rengekan si takoyaki.

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu."

.

.

* * *

"Dipikir pikir kenapa aku mau membeli soda ini ya?"-Yuta mengambil soda dari _vending machine_. Empat kaleng sudah tergenggam manis dikedua tangannya. Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh malam. Tapi koridor dilantai kelas A ini sudah sangat sepi.

"Ahh maklum, rumah sakit baru, pasiennya sedikit...dududuudu." berjalan masa bodoh, Yuta melewati lorong panjang yang cukup gelap. Pintu pintu besar dan tertutup rapat disekitarnya membuatnya horror juga, bagaimana kalau dari balik pintu ternyata ada nunna valak. Kan Yuta sendirian, mau minta tolong siapa nanti.

Maka ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, dan tiba tiba berhenti saat sampai dipersimpangan lorong. Kamar Jaehyun ada diujung lorong sana, tinggal lurus saja. Tapi kepalanya ia tolehkan kekiri, tepatnya disamping kiri lorong saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah ribut-ribut. Yuta spontan menyembunyikan tubuhnya kesamping pot besar didepannya, melihat siapa yang akan lewat nanti, terlihat terburu-buru sekali, Yuta kan jadi penasaran.

.

.

"Kau yakin dia menjamin kita." itu suara wanita, dan Yuta seperti mengenalnya.

"Ya, dia sudah berjanji. Cepat kita ke lift itu." kali ini suara pria. Ia juga samar-samar mengingat suara ini.

"Ughh..kalian mau bawa aku kemana. Kalian mau apa lagi." kali ini suara lain, asing bagi Yuta, tapi suaranya lebih lirih dari kedua orang sebelumnya.

"Diamlah, jangan macam macam lagi. Hechul kajja, kearah sana, cepat." si pria menjawab tergesa-gesa.

Sekarang orang orang itu berada didepan Yuta, tepatnya di persimpangan lorong. Mereka, tidak, dua orang diantaranya berjalan tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya menuju lift diujung lorong, tepatnya disamping kamar rawat Jaehyun. Itu artinya, mereka akan berbelok dan melewatinya.

Yuta semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, ia harus berterimakasih pada lorong yang gelap, jadi ia bisa bersembunyi disini. Sebentar, ia melihat si pria gembul, ahh ia ingat pria itu, pria kemarin yang membentaknya. Dan wanita itu, wanita tua galak yang mengemudikan _caravan_ tuanya, yang membawa ia dan Jaehyun kemari.

Yuta tersadar, pria gembul itu, membawa sosok lain, tepatnya menggendongnya dipunggungnya. Ala _piggy back_. Ia tau siapa objek itu, yang digendong adalah si Lee Taeyong, ah atau memang Ji Hansol, ia tak yakin itu, pendengarannya masih baik.

Yuta mengenal rambut hitam si pemuda yang tengah digendong, terlihat menyembul disekitar perban yang melilit kepalanya. Ia sudah tak memakai piyama pasien bergaris-garis seperti Jaehyun, tapi memakai celana training hitam, dan hoodie abu abu kebesaran. Tubuhnya tampak kecil digendongan pria gempal itu, mengikuti setiap pergerakan si pria tua.

Tangan pemuda itu memeluk leher si pria gempal lemah, tampaknya ia masih sakit, matanya juga terlihat tertutup, tapi mulutnya komat kamit bertanya ini itu. Ia jelas masih sakit, sangat sakit, tapi mereka mau membawanya kemana. Sore sore begini, dan tak ada yang tau. Ya Tuhan.

Mereka melewati Yuta, terus berjalan lurus kedepan, dan berhenti didepan lift. Disana, saat pintu lift terbuka, umma Jaehyun juga tengah keluar dari dalam lift. Yuta melihat mereka bertatapan sejenak. Umma Jaehyun mengangguk menyapa, tapi tidak dengan kedua orang itu, mereka terburu-buru masuk kedalam lift, sedang pemuda di gendongan itu terlihat lemah dan pasrah. Maka Yuta spontan berlari, berteriak sambil menunjuk keduanya, memberi tahu Sooyoung agar ia paham. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh baru bertindak begini.

.

"Yaa umma, itu Lee Taeyong hah hah hah..umma hentikan mereka hah hah.."

Ting

.

Pintu lift tertutup rapat sebelum Yuta sampai disana, berhenti dimuka lift dan melihat angka dimana lift akan bermuara. Sooyoung melihat Yuta terheran-heran. Dimana Yuta sibuk sendiri menekan-nekan tombol in.

"Kau kenapa Yuta, hey ada apa?"

"Yah umaa..itu tadi Lee Taeyong, yang masuk ke lift, umma melihatnya kan. Ia dibawa kabur dua orang itu, kita harus mencegahnya."-Yuta terus nyerocos tanpa memandang Sooyoung, hingga...ting...pintu lift terbuka.

"Kajja.." menarik lengan Sooyoung, dan otomatis Sooyoung menggeleng enggan.

.

"Yuta, kita tak punya waktu untuk ini, kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Ehh..ada apa?" Yuta menghentikan aksinya, lalu menatap Sooyoung bingung.

Sooyoung menghela nafasnya dengan ekspresi gelisah, "Apartemen kita mengalami kebakaran, semua tak tersisa, kita harus kesana secepatnya."-Sooyoung menjelaskan dengan wajah sedih dan putus asa, lantas berbalik kembali kekamar rawat Jaehyun. Meninggalkan Yuta yang tengah kebingungan, "Apa maksudnya semua ini? Ke -kenapa..bisa tiba-tiba begini." dan ia berjalan lunglai masuk kekamar Jaehyun, sambil meratapi poster-poster lawas snsd nunna serta komik komik echinya yang ia tak tau bagaimana keadaanya, harta paling berharganya. Tabahlah Yuta, umma dan Jaehyunie.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Pemirsahhh...**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong : Yah Luna, porsiku dikit banget, kan aku udah ngapalin naskah capek-capek. Disuruh tidur mulu...sekali nongol digendong ahjushi gembul/poutie

Me : Miann oppa, aku janji deh chapter chapter depan banyakan kok hehe

Jaehyun : Awas kalo bohong, aku kan mau mesra-mesraan sama hyungie *,*/

Me : Modus, dasar bayi mesum...

Jaehyun : Cemburu yaa, ciyee ciyee..

Me : Iyaa.. Taeyong oppa hanya untukku..#kedipkedip

Taeyong : Ehh emangnya aku mau?/polos

Jaehyun : Haha, stop dreaming nak/ketawa evil

Me : Berkata kasar asdfdghkfjkdkrhegihtihgi

Dan mereka berdua meminum kopi sianida, sedang saya..hahaa..Jessica, im coming..winkk

/Abaikan..

 **Apakah masi ada peminat fanfict ini, maybe kalau enggak, aku tetep bakal post kok, namanya juga menyalurkan hobby wkwk**

 **Note : Thanks buat yg udah baca chap kemarin, fav dan follow ff gaje ini, BOW..**

 **RNR yeaaa..siders, sak karepmulah..**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh Mika _ottoke?_

 **Pancake With Love**

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT milik SM Entertainment

Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **NCT + (SM Rookies) member menyusul**

 **JaeYong as main pair !**

 **Warning : YAOI (BoyXBoy)**

 **Rated T/DLDR**

 **Hope you like it ^^/**

 **Enjoy..**

 **...**

 **...**

Jaehyun berusia 9 tahun 7 bulan saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Kota Sapporo, ibukota Hokkaido. Ia si anak kota, yang setiap hari menghabiskan waktunya dengan PS 2 dan setumpuk manga didalam apartement, ia yang terbiasa memakan _junk food_ , serta menganggap _timezone_ adalah separuh jiwanya kini harus memulai hidup barunya di kota _Yuki Guni_ , si negara salju.

Sapporo sangat indah, Jaehyun tak bisa memungkiri itu. Ia kemari tepat saat musim salju menyelimuti seluruh kota. Ia lantas menempati rumah bergaya Jepang kuno milik umma tirinya, umma Kim Jaejoong, yang baru berusia 26 tahun dan berprofesi sebagai guru kebudayaan Jepang di _Hokudai Univercity_. Dia adalah wanita karier yang sangat sibuk, tetapi tak pernah melupakan suami, dan kini putranya. Sedangkan appanya pulang hanya seminggu sekali, terkadang sebulan sekali, jadi ia mau tak mau harus mengakrabkan diri dengan umma barunya tersebut.

Umma Sooyoung –umma kandung Jaehyun- memutuskan melanjutkan _study_ nya di Italia. Awalnya, Jaehyun merupakan bagian dari rencana keberangkatan sang umma. Tapi Jaehyun menolaknya. Ia ingin suasana baru dengan appanya, lebih tepatnya, ia merindukan kasih sayang seorang appa. Meski pada akhirnya, appanya jarang dirumah.

Maka Jaehyun harus berpuas diri setiap pulang sekolah berdiam diri dirumah ummanya. Rumah yang hanya berjarak 1 km dari pantai Sapporo yang indah. Dari jendela kamarnya, ia bahkan bisa melihat hamparan laut biru yang kini tengah membeku, menjadi saksi musim dingin yang selalu ganas di Sapporo.

.

.

Musim dingin seperti ini memang lebih nyaman berdiam diri dirumah, bergelung selimut, melahap semua manga barunya –pemberian Umma Kim tentunya-, lalu menghabiskan sup _tofu_ lezat buatan ummanya itu. Padahal diluar sana, hamparan salju nan indah tengah menyelimuti Hokaido, menutupi semua daratan, bahkan laut luasnya. Tapi Jaehyun enggan beranjak dari tempatnya sekedar untuk bermain disana, ia benar-benar _lazy boy_.

.

"Hoamm..bosann.." akhirnya Jaehyun meletakkan manga _one piece_ nya. Ia mulai menyukai manga itu meski menurutnya itu _absurd_ dan tak sekeren _team_ 7 Naruto. Tapi toh pada akhirnya ia mengidolakan _luffy_ juga, tangannya lentur begitu, siapa yang tak mau. Kan enak kalau tiba-tiba ada mangga masak dipohon rumah kakeknya Yuta. Dia tinggal mengambil tanpa kesusahan menghadapi kakek tua yang pelit itu –dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi-.

Dari jendela kamarnya, Jaehyun bisa memandang halaman rumahnya yang luas, sungguh berbeda dengan apartement ummanya. Halamannya ya hanya balkon saja, jadi mana bisa ia bermain sepeda disana, apalagi setelah ada si Taeyong.

Ahh, Jaehyun jadi mengingat si _giant_ itu. Sedang apa ya dia di Korea sana, apa masih suka masak _pancake_ , atau masih suka bereksperimen. Ia jadi rindu masakan bocah gendut itu.

.

TUK TUK

.

"Halo Jung kecil, ayo kita kepantai. Festival akan segera dimulai." suara Nakamoto Yuta mengejutkan Jaehyun. Tetangga seberang rumahnya yang setiap hari mengajaknya bermain. Si kecil Yuta dengan badan pendeknya ini sangat ceria, lincah, dan ramah. Tapi cerewetnya minta ampun. Yuta mengetuk jendela kamarnya yang rendah. Lihat jaket tebalnya, menenggelamkan tubuh pendeknya itu.

Jaehyun beranjak membuka jendela, angin bercampur salju berlomba memasuki kamarnya, "Apa?"-Jaehyun bertanya ulang, angin benar-benar menulikan semuanya.

"Festival Jung, jangan bilang kau lupa?" Ahh iya Jaehyun ingat, dia kan ada janji dengan Yuta menonton festival _Yuki Matsuri_ , festival memahat es dimusim dingin ini. Acaranya akan dilangsungkan di _Odori Koen_ , taman sekaligus jantung kota Sapporo. Jaehyun tertarik, secara ia belum pernah kesana.

"Ayo Jung cepat !"

"Hai.."

.

.

Persahabatan Yuta dan Jaehyun terjalin tidak hanya sampai disana. Hanya tiga tahun sejak Jaehyun tinggal di Sapporo, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul, tepatnya saat masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi Jaehyun tak sendiri, Yuta, sahabat gilanya ini ikut bersamanya. Mereka lantas bersekolah bersama, tinggal berdua diapartement umma Jaehyun –bersama bibi Go yang setia mengunjungi mereka setiap pagi-, tidur bersama, mandi bersama, bertukar baju, bertengkar hanya karena masalah makanan, saling mengumpat dan berbagi kisah cinta monyetnya.

Sesekali umma Jaehyun yang sudah membuka restoran kecil di Italia dan memiliki calon suami baru mengunjungi keduanya. Membuatkan makanan yang lezat-lezat untuk Jaehyun dan Yuta. Umma Jaehyun menganggap Yuta adalah putranya sendiri, bahkan mungkin lebih perhatian pada Yuta –menurut Jaehyun-.

Saat keduanya menginjak bangku SMA, jarak apartement dan sekolah yang jauh membuat keduanya mengambil keputusan berat, tinggal sementara di asrama sekolah. Tapi setiap hari minggu dan libur, keduanya akan kembali ke apartement. Menikmati nikmatnya rumah kecil tapi nyaman itu. Dan menyimpan semua kenangan serta harta mereka disana, termasuk manga-manga Yuta –lupakan ini-. Pokoknya apartement itu adalah surga bagi keduanya, juga bagi sang umma, dimana ia akan kembali.

.

.

* * *

Jaehyun, Yuta dan Sooyoung menatap lesu pemandangan didepannya, tepatnya Apartement mereka. Disana, di apartement berlantai 15 itu seperti bukan apartement yang mereka kenal. Porak poranda dengan situasi ruwet didalamnya. Bekas kebakaran masih terlihat dari dinding dinding dan atapnya yang menghitam dan gosong. Bahkan asap masih membayangi udara disekitarnya.

Jaehyun menatap jendela, tepatnya balkon dimana apartemennya berada, apartemen dilantai duabelas. Tak berbentuk dengan dindingnya yang menghitam. Yang Jaehyun tau, lantai atas sampai lantai delapan lah yang mengalami kebakaran hebat, selebihnya bisa diatasi oleh tim pemadam kebakaran.

.

"Apa kita boleh masuk sekarang?" suara Yuta memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sooyoung menoleh menatap kedua putra tampannya, lalu beralih menjelajahi situasi disekitarnya. Situasi sekarang ini sangat ramai. Para penghuni apartement dan warga sekitar berkumpul dihalaman, beberapa menonton beberapa sibuk mondar mandir dan menangisi rumahnya. _Police line_ melintang disekeliling apartement, pertanda tak boleh ada yang masuk. Para petugas pemadam kebakaran sibuk mengevakuasi keadaan, begitu juga para polisi yang berubah menjadi ksatria. Mobil _ambulance_ mulai berdatangan, tim paramedis pun turun tangan bak malaikat.

Api memang sudah padam dari tiga jam yang lalu. Tapi efek kebakaran tak bisa dianggap remeh. Jadi sudah bisa dipastikan, jika penghuni lainnya saja berkumpul disini, dan garis polisi melintang membentengi bangunan itu, maka mana boleh mereka masuk, menantang maut namanya.

.

"Kalian bersabarlah, ini terlalu berbahaya. Kita harus tetap disini, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."-Sooyoung menenangkan kedua putranya, mengelus lengan keduanya, tersenyum hangat dan tetap tegar.

Jaehyun merasa lemas, bukan karena ia baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan masih digips begini. Tapi ia mengingat apartement peninggalan appanya itu dulu, saksi kehidupannya. Disana ia lahir, tumbuh, tidur, makan, bermain dengan Yuta, juga Taeyong dulu. Disana Jaehyun menyimpan semua foto-foto kenangan kedua orangtuanya saat masih bersama, menyimpan foto-foto gagah appa Lee, dan foto-foto lucu Taeyong.

"Astaga.."-Jaehyun memekik, mengingat sesuatu, tatapan wajahnya berubah kebingungan.

"Kenapa Jae?" tanya Yuta ikutan kaget.

"Mika..dan surat itu, disana, bagaimana ini, astagaaa.."-Jaehyun mondar mandir kebingungan, menciptakan tatapan aneh disekitarnya.

"Kau tak membawanya keasrama?"-Yuta jadi panik kan.

"Kita kan kemaren pulang Yut, tidur dirumah, jadi aku bawa Mika, bagaimana ini Yut?"-Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia ingin menangis sekarang, masa bodoh dengan _image_ nya nanti. Mika dan surat Taeyong ada didalam sana, ia tak akan bisa hidup tenang kalau terjadi hal buruk pada keduanya –benda itu-.

.

"Semuanya aman dimobil." suara ummanya segera menghentikan nafas Jaehyun, apa kata ummanya tadi.

"Tadi pagi setelah umma sampai di Seoul, umma mampir dulu keapartement Jae. Umma mengambil keperluanmu dulu dan membawa kotak itu juga, lalu menjengukmu deh."-Soyoung menatap geli purtranya yang nampak linglung begitu, benar-benar hiburan baginya.

"Astaga ummaa.." Jaehyun memeluk ummanya erat-erat, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, neomu neomu saranghae ummaya.." dan memutar tubuh kurus ummanya, mengecupi pipi ummanya yang tengah tertawa jahat. Yuta hanya terkekeh melihat keduanya, kekanakan.

"Yakk anak nakal, berhenti, umma malu."-Soyoung mencubit lengan Jaehyun, menghentikan aksi putranya. Ia keheranan menatap putranya. Lihatlah, bahkan ia lebih ketakutan kehilangan Mika dan surat itu daripada kehilangan semua harta bendanya. Ummanya sadar, Taeyong benar-benar sangat berarti bagi hidup Jaehyun.

"Kajja, kita kemobil dulu. Kalian harus sarapan, umma sudah membeli makanan tadi, jangan sampai kalian sakit. Kita selesaikan ini setelahnya." lalu menyeret lengan kekar kedua putranya.

.

.

.

Beruntung sebagian baju, sepatu, peralatan sekolah, serta surat-surat penting Jaehyun dan Yuta masih tersimpan rapi di Asrama. Mereka memang tidak pernah membawa barang-barangnya jika ingin pulang keapartement, toh yang mereka butuhkan semua ada disana. Jika kalian tanya kalau begitu apa yang selalu Jaehyun bawa didalam ransel besarnya, jawabannya adalah Mika dan _blue mail_ , ya hanya itu, tak boleh tertinggal.

.

.

Tapi ternyata tidak dengan sang umma. Didalam apartement sana, terdapat brankas yang didalamnya berisi surat-surat penting peninggalan mendiang suaminya. Sooyoung tak bisa membawa brankas itu kenegara barunya, maka ia meninggalkan benda kotak itu disana, ditempat rahasianya.

Surat-surat itu sepenuhnya milik Lee Taeyong, hak putranya itu yang kini entah ada dimana. Donghae seperti sengaja membuat brankas itu, dengan kode rumitnya yang hanya Sooyoung dan Taeyong ketahui. Donghae juga berpesan, ia boleh membuka brankas itu jika Taeyong sudah besar. Tapi bagaimana ia akan membuka surat itu kalau ia saja tak tau dimana putranya itu sekarang berada. Sebenarnya Sooyoung bisa saja kan membuka brankas itu tanpa Taeyong, toh ia tau pasword brankas itu apa. Tapi satu hal yang selalu ia ingat, amanat haruslah ia jaga. Ia bukanlah pengkhianat, apalagi menghianati suaminya, itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Sooyoung tak bodoh, ia menyimpan peninggalan penting lainnya, tepatnya _stampel_ milik suaminya dan Taeyong ditempat lain, ditangan orang yang Sooyoung percayai. Tak akan ada orang lain yang akan tau kecuali pihak yang ia percayai itu.

Setelah itu Sooyoung mencoba berpikir positif akan kejadian ini. Ia tak mau membebani Yuta dan Jaehyun yang akan menjalani ujian kelulusan sekolah. Dan diam-diam Sooyoung percaya pada Jaehyun, percaya bahwa ia memang bertemu dengan Lee Taeyong. Sooyoung tak akan tinggal diam setelahnya, setelah ia bertemu kedua orang itu di lift itu, dan sosok yang digendong si pria gempal itu. Sooyoung tau betul apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini, ia tak boleh gegabah. Demi keselamatan putranya, dan Lee Taeyong.

.

.

* * *

 _Flashback 10 years ago_

"Apa yang ada didalam kotak itu yeobbo?" -Sooyoung menegur suaminya, Donghae yang terlihat sibuk dengan barang barunya. Sooyoung tau itu apa, itu adalah brankas. Donghae baru saja membelinya. Donghae begitu sumringah saat mendapatkan barang ini. Benda kotak ditangannya ini adalah buatan Jerman. Harganya sangat mahal dan diproduksi terbatas. Donghae membelinya dengan separuh harga, itu semua atas bantuan temannya. Ia lantas membuat ruangan kecil tersembunyi dikamar utama, tepatnya di kamarnya dan Sooyoung. Menyimpan brankas itu disana, rapat-rapat tanpa seorang pun yang tau.

Donghae berbalik dan menyudahi aktifitasnya, menatap istri cantiknya yang tengah membawa secangkir kopi hitam, "Ini milik Taeyong, namanya _True Saves Elizabeth One_." ia menjawab pertanyaan istrinya dengan senyuman bangga.

"Iyee? _True save_..maksudnya?"-Sooyoung kebingungan, ia menatap ingin tau benda berwana hitam itu, bahkan brankas pun ada namanya.

Donghae meraih tangan istrinya, membimbingnya untuk duduk ditepi kasur. Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada wanita tercintanya. "Jadi benda itu.." menunjuk brankas tercintanya "..adalah tempatku menyimpan masa depan Taeyong. Aku harap kelak Jaehyun juga bisa turut merasakannya."

"Maksudmu apa?Apa itu surat wasiat atau barang berharga?"

"Ya kau benar, semua itu peninggalan umma Taeyong. Saat Taeyong lahir, Yoona mempercayakan semuanya padaku. Akan sangat berbahaya jika semua tak dijaga sedari dini."-Sooyoung mengangguk menatap suaminya. Ia sedikit sedikit mulai paham.

"Makannya aku sampai membeli barang itu. Aku merasa tak akan aman jika hanya menyimpannya didalam stopmap kulitku. Siapapun bisa menemukannya. Aku hanya percaya padamu Sooyoung-ahh. Begitupun Yoona, kau adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Maka, selama uri Taeyong masih kecil, bantu aku menjaganya nee. Kau mau?"-Sooyoung tersenyum merasakan genggaman erat tangan suaminya.

"Ya apapun untukmu."

"Terimakasih sayangku. Kau memang sangat baik dan pengertian, aku tau itu dari dulu."-Sooyoung bahagia merasakan pelukan hangat Donghae. Jodoh memang tak akan kemana bukan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menikahi mantan suami sahabat baiknya seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, jika Yoona akan mewariskan suaminya padanya.

.

.

Sooyoung jadi mengingat Yoona, umma Taeyong. Ia meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Yoona adalah sahabat baiknya dulu semasa SMA dan kuliah, yang kemudian ia tau, sahabatnya itu menikah dengan cinta pertamanya, meski tak pernah direstui oleh keluarganya.

Yoona gadis yang sempurna, idaman semua pria, tak ada yang tak menyukainya. Ia adalah gadis yang cantik, pintar, sedikit tomboy dan lucu. Sooyoung tak ingin iri pada gadis itu, tapi jujur, ia sungguh iri padanya. Tapi bukankah setiap manusia tak hanya akan merasakan kebahagiaan. Alam mengimbangi semuanya.

Ayah Yoona adalah seorang Jendral, ia sangat kaya dan berkuasa. Ayahnya mempunyai dua orang istri, dan karena itu, Yoona tak pernah betah tinggal dirumah, ia memilih tinggal bersama sepupunya di asrama kampus.

Ia dan Donghae menikah diusia muda, tanpa restu ayah dan ibu Yoona. Alasannya _klise_ , Donghae bukan berasal dari keluarga ningrat dan tak setara dengan mereka. Ayah Donghae hanya seorang guru SMA, sedang ibunya seorang mantan perawat dibilik tentara. Tapi mereka –Yoona dan Donghae- tak pernah menghiraukan itu, mereka menikah karena cinta, bukan karena sebuah status terlebih lagi harta.

Yang ia tau, pernikahan keduanya tak pernah berjalan dengan aman setelahnya. Mereka sering berpindah pindah rumah, entah apa alasannya. Sooyoung bahkan kesulitan untuk sekedar mengunjungi keduanya. Terakhir yang ia dengar, Yoona tinggal dirumah dinas kemiliteran, mengikuti pelatihan suaminya di kota Aqaba, Yordania. Karena jarak yang sangat jauh, ia hanya berdoa demi keselamatan keduanya.

Yoona dan Donghae memang saling mencintai, bahkan Donghae tak pernah bersikap buruk sedikitpun pada Yoona. Ia memperlakukan Yoona seperti menjaga sebuah _diamond_ , benar-benar lembut dan tulus, itu yang Sooyoung lihat.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, Yoona tiba-tiba menceraikan Donghae, tanpa pernah menjelaskan alasannya sedikitpun. Donghae yang tengah menjalani pendidikan militernya benar-benar terluka karenanya. Ia bahkan sempat jatuh sakit.

Sooyoung ingat saat awal pernikahannya dengan Yunho, yang juga berdasarkan perjodohan orangtuanya, Yoona menemuinya dalam keadaan tengah hamil muda. Ia meminta bantuannya untuk menampungnya sementara. Saat itu Sooyoung tau, Yoona dan anaknya tengah dalam bahaya besar. Tapi ia tak tau itu apa, karena Yoona terus saja bungkam.

Satu tahun sampai kelahiran putranya, Yoona tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia hanya meninggalkan surat yang mengatakan bahwa, ia pergi ke Belanda. Yoona bahkan berjanji, bahwa setelah cukup umur nanti, Donghae akan mendapat hak asuh putranya.

.

Semuanya seperti mimpi bagi Sooyoung. Malam itu, dimusim dingin yang menyelimuti kota Seoul, ia yang tengah hamil tua, mendengar kabar bahwa sahabatnya itu meninggal. Yoona mengalami kecelakaan. Beritanya menjadi sangat besar karena Yoona adalah putri seorang Jendral. Lalu berbagai berita miring menguar dari sana.

Yang Sooyoung pikirkan adalah, bagaimana keadaan putra Yoona. Dia hanyalah bayi mungil nan rapuh, maka ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan putra sahabatnya itu. Tapi Sooyoung tak pernah mendengar kabar soal Yoona dan putranya setelahnya. Semua seperti rahasia. Kediaman orangtua Yoona, yang seharusnya menjadi rumah duka saja tertutup rapat, seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun pada anggota keluarga mereka. Sooyoung benar-benar kehilangan gadis cantik itu.

.

.

Sooyoung merasakannya, apa yang dulu pernah dirasakan sahabatnya itu, perceraian. Memang pernikahan yang tak dilandasi rasa welas asih tak akan berjalan dengan indah. Pernikahannya dan Yunho hanya sebatas hubungan bisnis belaka. Ia dan Yunho saja hanya bertemu satu kali saat itu dan langsung menikah, tanpa pertunangan. Intinya selama hampir delapan tahun pernikahannya, mereka tak pernah saling mencintai. Semua hanya demi status dan anak semata wayang mereka.

Maka saat Jaehyun tepat berusia tujuh tahun, ia dan Yunho yang memang sudah pisah rumah selama empat tahun pun resmi bercerai. Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini, apalah arti sebuah hubungan tanpa rasa cinta dan kepercayaan.

.

Maka disinilah ia sekarang, dihadapan Lee Donghae, suaminya sekaligus mantan suami sahabatnya. Ia ingat betul saat Donghae datang tiba-tiba menonton _variety show_ nya secara _live_ , itu saat ia belum resmi bercerai dari suaminya. Saat itu ia tengah menjadi _coach_ di acara itu. Ia sudah geer saja saat melihat Donghae duduk manis disana, diantara para penonton ibu-ibu, dengan seragam kebesarannya, dan tersenyum manis kearahnya. Tapi ternyata ia salah besar, pria itu bukan datang untuknya, bukan tersenyum manis untuknya, tapi untuk putra tercintanya, Lee Taeyong yang menjadi peserta di acara anak anak itu.

Sooyoung benar-benar _shock_ saat itu, ia bahkan baru tau jika peserta sekaligus murid yang paling dekat dengannya itu adalah putra sahabat baiknya. Anak imut itu bahkan pernah membahas soal ayahnya yang seorang pilot hebat. Tapi Sooyoung benar-benar tak peka, ia merutuki kebodohannya. Maka Sooyoung menebus kesalahannya, ia selalu perhatian dan menyanyangi Taeyong, ia memperlakukan Taeyong seperti putranya sendiri, menimbulkan kecemburuan peserta anak-anak lainnya. Perhatian tulus Sooyoung benar-benar manarik Donghae. Mereka berkenalan seperti anak remaja, memulai semuanya dari awal. Sejak saat itu, Donghae mulai meliriknya, wanita cantik sahabat mendiang istrinya. Donghae begitu tulus dimata Sooyoung, ia adalah ayah yang baik dan sabar, ia selalu berkata lembut dan menyayangi putra kecilnya dengan sepenuh hati. Pria itu dibalik tubuh kekarnya, benar-benar pria nan santun dan penyayang. Saat itu, Sooyoung benar-benar merasakan cinta pertamanya.

Yang Sooyoung ketahui kemudian adalah, Yoona benar-benar menepati janjinya. Donghae lah wali Taeyong selama ini. Meski setelah ia menikah dengan Donghae ia baru tau, jika perebutan hak asuh anak itu masih terus berjalan dengan sengit. Donghae harus melawan mertuanya sampai sekarang, itu semua demi putranya.

 _Flashback end-_

.

.

* * *

Jaehyun dan Yuta setelahnya memutuskan kembali ke asrama. Tinggal disana sampai apartement mereka selesai dibersihkan dan direnovasi. Karena struktur dan pondasi bangunan yang baik dan kokoh. Rumah mereka masih bisa diselamatkan dan segera direnovasi. Meski sebagian penghuni tidak sedikit yang memutuskan pindah dari sana, tapi itu tak berlaku pada Yuta dan Jaehyun, serta eommanya.

Menurut pihak kepolisian, pemicu kebakaran adalah kebocoran gas dilantai 15. Meski begitu, penyelidikan masih akan terus dilanjutkan. Kebakaran itu, melahap ludes apartement Jaehyun dan Yuta, tak tersisa. Kecuali brankas tua yang masih utuh tak tersentuh api yang terletak didalam dinding bersemen, menakjubkan.

.

"Aku jadi ingin beli brankas, yang besarrrrrr.."-Yuta tiba-tiba berandai andai. Posisinya sekarang enak sekali. Tiduran diatas kasur, menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal, mengemut _lolypop_ melon dan menikmati segarnya semilir angin dari jendela. Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang kau dustakan Yut?

Jaehyun menutup buku Fisikanya, ia memutar kursi belajarnya, menendang kaki Yuta jahil, "Memang mampu?"

"Enak saja, aku kan kaya. Kau lupa, _otou_ -san ku punya tiga _yatch_ , istrinya saja dua. Setiap hari ia liburan kemana-mana dengan gadis-gadis cantik. Jangan lupakan itu." pamer Yuta.

"Kalau kau tak lupa, ayahmu memang 'supir' kapal-kapal itu, hahaa.."-Jaehyun terpingkal-pingkal dibuatnya. Yuta memang pandai membual.

"Sialan..diam kau!"

.

.

"Memangnya brankas buat apa?"

"Menyimpan mangaku dong." jawaban _freak_ Yuta membuat Jaehyun melongo.

"Dasar bakamoto sinting, kupikir apa."

"Hahaaa..sana kau beli juga. Simpan Mika dan surat itu disana!" ejekan Yuta merubah ekspresi Jaehyun, wajahnya menyendu. Yuta jadi merasa bersalah kan. "Ehmm Jae, usulanku tadi kan baik juga, maksudnya biar mereka aman begitu." ia menunjuk kotak usang Jaehyun, dimana Mika dan si surat kucel bersemayam.

"Lebih baik lagi kalau kau diam!"

"Yaa Jung..sensitif.."

Hening...

.

.

"Jae appamu bagaimana? Aku kan sempat mengiriminya emot waktu itu? Lalu dia tak menjengukmu?"-Yuta memulai topik pembicaraan, sunyi itu tidak enak.

Jaehyun menatap pigura foto dimejanya, itu foto ia dan appanya saat memancing di tengah laut Sapporo. Bukannya mendapat ikan tuna, ia malah menangkap kepiting jumbo, dan berakhir dipanci sup sang umma. Ahh ia jadi rindu masakan umma tirinya itu, sup kepiting terutama.

"Iya sibuk, sudah melupakan _chat_ mu itu."-Jaehyun menjawab malas pertanyaan Yuta, masih menatap foto itu.

"Ya seharusnya aku tak perlu cemas soal itu, dudududu..."

"Tapi ia akan kemari bulan depan."

"Mwoo..mati aku.."

"Hahaha.."

Hening lagi...

.

.

"Jae apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ck...mencari Lee Taeyong atau tidak, bakka."

"Aku tetap akan mencarinya, kerumah itu lagi. Tenang saja!" jawab Jaehyun mantap sambil menerawang keluar jendela. Menatap langit biru yang cerah.

"Ruko itu maksudmu? Tunggu, kau tak curiga pada pamanmu itu?" pertanyaan Yuta membuat Jaehyun semakin mantap, tersenyum tipis masih sibuk menerawang, "Ya itu pasti, tapi aku lebih curiga pada..."

.

BRUGG

BRAGG

TOK TOK TOK

.

Suara itu menghentikan ucapan Jaehyun. Mereka saling bertatapan, lantas mengernyitkan keningnya, bergantian menatap pintu dikamar asrama mereka heran. Tumben-tumbennya temannya mengetuk pintu begitu, biasanya langsung nyelonong saja.

"Yut buka sana!" perintah Jaehyun _bossy_.

"Enak saja, aku pewe." yang disuruh malah sibuk mengunyah anggur dan membaca komiknya, _poor_ anggur Jaehyun.

"Yut lihat tanganku."menunjuk gipsnya, Jaehyun masih ngeyel.

"Tangan kananmu masih Oke. Bisa kau pakai, jangan manja _boy_.."-Yuta cuek.

"Hahh..yakisoba.."

" _Puppy.."_

"Yaa jangan panggil aku begitu!"-Jaehyun tak terima juga. Bukan apa-apa, yang boleh memanggilnya begitu kan hanya Lee Taeyongnya. Maka mau tak mau ia beranjak dari kursi kesayangannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

.

"Siap-pa.."-Jaehyun berhenti melihat sosok didepannya. Ya Tuhan, inikan..

.

"Ehh an-anyeong..kumohon tolong aku, pliss.."sosok itu memohon dengan tatapan kucingnya, mengatupkan kedua tangannya, dan wajahnya pucat sekali.

"Ka-kau kenapa bisa kemari, ada apa?"-Jaehyun tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya kini, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa disini.

"Kumohon bantu aku, sembunyikan aku, jebbal." ucap sosok itu kini dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya memohon-mohon melas sekali. Benar-benar seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut. Apa katanya tadi, sembunyikan. Ya Tuhan inginnya Jaehyun menyembunyikannya dalam dekapannya sekarang juga.

Sosok didepan Jaehyun semakin gugup, ia sudah gemetaran ketakutan begitu, "Pliss kumohon.." -Jaehyun tambah tak tega.

Jaehyun celingukan meneliti lorong koridor yang sepi, Jaehyun pun membuat keputusan, "Euhm..Ya-ya,a-yo..ayo masuk."-Jaehyun membimbing sosok yang terpincang itu masuk, meringis meilihatnya, kalau boleh ia ingin menggendongnya saja, tapi tangannya yang satu kan sedang _error_.

.

.

Yuta bangkit dari posisi tidur manjanya, ia berbalik kearah pintu, penasaran dengan tamu tak biasa ini, "Ya siap-pa Jae?" lalu terbengong melihat dua orang didepannya. Yang benar saja, bagaimana Jaehyun bisa bersamanya, membawanya kekamar dan mengajaknya duduk dikasur begini. Seingatnya ia belum melakukan misinya.

"Lee Taeyong kan?"-Yuta masih kebingungan ,menyusuri sosok pria didepannya yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya. Nampak meringis kesakitan, lihat wajahnya pucat sekali, seakan akan ia bisa pingsan kapan saja.

.

Jaehyun membiarkan sosok itu untuk duduk dikasurnya, tak menghiraukan tatapan kebingungan Yuta. Setelah memastikan Taeyong duduk dengan baik, tangan kanannya memegang pundak pemuda itu, menatap mata bulat pemuda itu, meminta penjelasan.

"Kau Lee Taeyong kan?"-Jaehyun bertanya dengan hati-hati. Sedang pemuda didepannya sibuk mengusap-usap lututnya yang sakit.

"Yakk Jung, jangan tanya dulu. Obati dia dulu!" menunjuk lutut Taeyong –menurutnya- yang lecet. Celana trainingnya terlihat kotor, bagian lututnya merembes darah segar. Ia pasti terluka tadi.

"Sebentar, aku ambilkan minum dan obat ya. Yak Jung kau itu aishh.."dan Yuta berlalu, mengacak rambutnya sebal.

.

.

Jaehyun masih serius menatap sosok didepannya, pemuda yang ia yakini bernama Lee Taeyong. Ia sudah membersihkan dan mengobati luka pemuda itu. Lututnya terluka cukup dalam. Kepala pemuda itu juga masih dililit perban, seperti saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya dirumah sakit. Pemuda didepannya ini benar-benar membuatnya pangling. Pantas saja Yuta tak percaya dengannya. Jika dia memang Lee Taeyong, mereka benar-benar tak mirip. Pemuda ini badannya benar-benar kurus, kulitnya putih, tubuhnya bisa dikatakan mungil dibandingkannya. Wajahnya tirus dan sangat manis, tatapan matanya benar-benar polos. Ahh Jaehyun jadi ikut-ikutan bimbang juga.

.

"Nah _agashi_ ehh maksudku tuan manis yang tak dikenal, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" dan beri _point_ seratus untuk Yuta, ia jauh lebih tanggap dari Jaehyun yang hanya bisa bengong sedari tadi. Yuta mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Jaehyun. Ikut mengamat amati pemuda yang tengah menunduk itu. Keduanya –Yuta dan Jaehyun- lantas bertatapan heran. Bagaimana ia bisa kemari? Masuk kedalam asrama tanpa seorangpun yang tau. Memang tidak ada penjaga diluar sana, seingatnya Han Ahjushi sangat galak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Kau Lee Taeyong kan?" –Jaehyun bertanya tak sabaran. Ia menatap pemuda didepannya lekat-lekat. Tapi pemuda itu tetap diam dan terus menunduk, sibuk dengan lantai dibawah sana.

.

"Aku lapar hehe.."-pemuda itu tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum kekanakan dan mengeluarkan suaranya yang lembut tapi cempreng.

"Ehh.."

"Dengar, perutku bunyi kan, aku lapar sekali, jebbal beri aku makan nee, lalu aku akan ceritakan semuanya, jebbal."

Yuta dan Jaehyun melongo dibuatnya. Mereka sungguh tak bisa menolak pesona tatapan kucing itu. Heol..pemuda didepannya ini memohon sambil beragyeo, berkedip kedip begitu didepan mereka, mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan lucu. Astaga, mereka mana tahan dengan yang manis-manis dan imut begini.

"Eumm..baiklah."-Jaehyun tersenyum kikuk menatap pemuda itu. Tingkahnya benar-benar lucu. Ia yang tadinya mau serius jadi gagal begini. Beranjak dari sana menuju lemari, mengambil makanan yang tersisa.

.

.

* * *

Yuta meletakkan meja kecil didepan Taeyong. Menyuruhnya sabar menunggu. Pemuda itu masih duduk manis diatas ranjang, berkedip-kedip dengan mata belonya, menghadap Yuta tak sabaran. Sesekali mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu. Yuta tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis melihatnya, pemuda ini benar-benar lucu dan polos, Yuta tak akan tega bila menolak permintaannya.

Tak lama kemudian Jaehyun sudah membawa semua makanan yang mereka miliki, terlihat kesusahan dengan satu tangannya. Astaga, bersemangat sekali dia –batin Yuta tak mau membantu.

"Sebentar!" meletakkan ramyun kemeja,"..ini sup rumput laut instan, nasi, _myeolchi_ dan gingseng hangat. Itu baik untukmu, jja makanlah!"

Yuta ternganga melihat Jaehyun meletakkan semua makanan itu. Tunggu, huwee..itukan jatah supnya malam ini, tak boleh ia tak akan rela membaginya pada siapapun. Ia harus menyelamatkan calon penghuni perutnya itu. Tapi sebelum Yuta mengambil mangkuk supnya, pemuda didepannya ini sudah meraihnya lebih dulu. Tersenyum lucu dan mengucapkan selamat makan pada Yuta dan Jaehyun. Melihatnya begitu, Yuta bisa apa, mana tega dia.

"Mengalahlah Yut.."-Jaehyun menepuk pundak Yuta pelan, menghasilkan hembusan lemah Yuta. Ia mengambil kursi belajarnya dan ikut duduk disamping Yuta. Memandangi pemuda manis didepan mereka yang tengah lahap. Duduk lucu diatas kasur dengan hoodie kebesaran ditubuhnya. Mulutnya sibuk menyantap dan sesekali menggembung lucu.

Melihatnya, tanpa sadar keduanya tersenyum manis, ahh kiyowonya dia.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

Anyeong, masih ada yang ingat fic ini, hehe..

Thanks for reading and review..

RNR nee..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

 **I believe you!  
**

.

 **Pancake With Love**

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT milik SM Entertainment

Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **NCT + (SM Rookies) member menyusul**

 **JaeYong as main pair !**

 **Warning : YAOI (BoyXBoy)**

 **Rated T/DLDR**

 **Hope you like it ^^/**

 **Enjoy..**

 **...**

 **...**

Mereka hanya pernah mengenal satu, ani dua namja manis sebelumnya. Meski yang satu masuk kategori cerewet dan satunya lagi menyebalkan, merekalah Ten dan Haechan. Tapi bagi Jaehyun dan Yuta, sosok didepannya ini benar-benar manis. Manis dalam artian imut dan lugu. Baru satu jam mereka bertemu, duduk berhadapan-hanya Yuta dan Jaehyun saja si-, lalu rasa menyejukkan ini tiba, hanya dengan melihat tingkah lugunya saja. Benar kata Yuta, melihat tingkah pemuda didepannya ini, ia jadi sanksi jika dia benar-benar hyungnya yang hilang selama ini, hyung yang ia ingat sangat menyebalkan dan cerewet, seperti kutu obesitas yang ingin ia singkirkan. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya ini, bocah lima tahun yang terjebak ditubuh pria remaja, apakah Jaehyun harus percaya pada Yuta.

.

"Aku sudah siap..." ucapan ambigu Taeyong menyentak Yuta dan Jaehyun. Dua pemuda dengan perbedaan tinggi badan itu dengan asyiknya masih memperhatikan Taeyong –sebut saja namanya begitu-. Taeyong bukannya tak menyadarinya. Ia sadar jika sedaritadi ia menjadi objek kedua pemuda didepannya. Ia jadi kikuk, apa dia sebegitu rakusnya sehingga dipandangi begitu, ah masa bodoh, dia kan memang benar-benar kelaparan tadi.

"Ehem ehem, apa maksudmu?" Jaehyun berdehem lalu kembali memasang wajah coolnya, memperbaiki ekspresi tak biasanya tadi, ia tak ingin terlihat aneh didepan Taeyong.

Taeyong tersenyum memandang Jaehyun, ia baru sadar kehadiran pemuda didepannya ini. Pria yang sedari tadi menuntut identitas dirinya, padahal ia sedang butuh bantuan, dasar tidak peka. Tapi karena ia sudah berbaik hati memberinya makanan sebanyak ini –dengan satu tangannya yang sedang cidera-, Taeyong tak jadi jutek padanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini. Kalian penasaran kan?" Taeyong berujar dengan nada manja, membuat kedua pemuda didepannya ini melongo. Kenapa mereka, ia tadi kan hanya menebak.

"Kenapa? Ayo jelaskan!" tuntut Yuta tak sabaran.

"Tadaaa...karena aku menemukan ini!" ujar Taeyong dengan riang. Yuta dan Jaehyun tak paham, tapi saat Taeyong mengeluarkan dompet bermotif spiderman dari kantung hoodienya, mereka tambah tak paham, duhh.

"Huhh, kenapa. Ini, aku menemukan dompet ini dibawah ranjangku. Saat kubuka, ternyata itu ada fotomu, dan dia.." Taeyong menunjuk Yuta dan Jaehyun bergantian, "...aku ingat wajah kalian waktu itu, jadi aku simpan. Dan..dan aku belum sempat mengembalikannya padamu, mianhae aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, sungguh, jangan laporkan aku pada polisi nee!"

"Hahh.." Yuta dan Jaehyun mendesah tak sadar mendengar ucapan Taeyong. Pemuda ini menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan wajah ceria, lalu tiba-tiba berganti sendu, mereka jadi tak tega juga.

"Hay, apa maksudmu?" Yuta beralih duduk disamping Taeyong, "..kenapa harus melaporkan ke polisi, kau kan sudah berbaik hati mau mengembalikan ini padaku. Benarkan Jae?" hibur Yuta sembari mengacak rambut berantakan Taeyong dengan gemas. Jaehyun mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu dengan spontan ia menampik tangan Yuta. Apa-apaan itu nakamoto, curi-curi kesempatan dengan hyungnya.

"Yah Jae.." Yuta memberengut.

"Kau itu juga bodoh. Dompet jatuh tak sadar apa. Ceroboh sekali." semprot Jaehyun masih mendendam.

"Yakk, kau itu, mana aku sempat memeriksa saku. Aku sudah sibuk dipusingkan denganmu yang seperti itu, lalu semua hal aneh yang kita alami kemarin. Kau fikir aku sempat apa." sergah Yuta tak terima.

"Kau ini kelihatan ya apa-apa gratisan. Dompet hilang tak jadi masalah bukan, toh apa-apa kau juga nebeng padaku."

"Kau ini, jadi tak rela hah. Teman macam apa itu. Apa-apa diungkit. Sudah bagus aku perduli padamu yang sekarat waktu itu, tau begitu kutinggal saja kau disana. Kau fikir badanmu ringan apa." Yuta terbawa suasana. Matanya menatap Jaehyun tajam, ani lebih tepatnya mereka saling bertatapan tajam, jangan berfikir yang lain.

"Oh jadi kau tak rela hah baka. Oke tak ada makan malam untukmu hari ini." ancam Jaehyun dengan senyuman kemenangan, ia beranjak dari bangkunya, menantang sobat didepannya.

"Ya kau ini kejamnya, dari dulu memang pelit." Yuta mulai keder.

"Kalau pelit kenapa tinggal denganku?"

"Ohh kau menyesalinya, kau fikir aku sudi. Kalau bukan karena ummamu mana sudi aku tinggal seatap denganmu." kini Yuta terpancing –lagi-.

"Ya, tentu saja kau mau. Memangnya mau tinggal dimana lagi hah, sok tak rela, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

"Kau ini.."

Taeyong meringis mendengar perdebatan kedua pemuda didepannya, duh ia jadi bingung harus bagaimana.

.

.

"Haha..kalian seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar nee, haha. Apa masih lama?" suara cempreng Taeyong memecah perdebatan, membuat kedua pemuda ini meyadari sosok lain dikamar mereka. Huh Taeyong mencebil sebal sesudahnya, mentang mentang badannya paling mini disini, jadi tak dianggap begini, memangnya dia pajangan meja.

"Mwo?" ucap keduanya kompak.

"Tak sudi." Yuta dan Jaehyun kompak lagi. Mereka masih saling melotot, lantas tersadar, perdebatan konyol kesekian ini harus diakhiri.

"Maafkan kami!" ujar Jaehyun menyudahi, disertai anggukan menurut Yuta. Mereka kompak lagi, seakan-akan tak pernah terjadi perdebatan di antara mereka.

.

"Ugh, sesungguhnya tujuanku kemari bukan untuk mengembalikan ini, tapi aku tak tau harus kemana lagi. Jadi karena yang aku tau hanya alamat di dalam kartu pelajarmu, ya aku ikuti saja."

"Ehh, apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuta.

Taeyong kembali memasang sendu, " Mianhae, aku benar-benar tak tau harus kemana lagi, aku..aku kabur dari orang-orang itu. Aku takut dengan mereka, jadi karena aku hanya punya dompet ini, dan aku tau kalian orang baik. Makannya aku kesini, mengikuti alamat ini. Ini dompetmu tuan.." jelas Taeyong. Ia menyerahkan dompet itu pada si empunya.

Jaehyun mulai merasakan hal yang aneh. Ia ingat cerita Yuta soal Taeyong yang dibawa kabur pria dan wanita galak itu, "Tunggu, kaubilang kau kabur?"

Taeyong mengangguk, "N-ne.."

Jaehyun paham sekarang, ia manatap Yuta. Yang ditatap seakan paham, mereka saling mengangguk. Berarti benar dengan yang Yuta alami waktu itu, ia melihat Taeyong diculik –itu yang ia pikirkan-. Ia sempat mengejarnya, Yuta tersenyum bangga karena dompetnya menjadi penyelamat pemuda didepannya.

"Kami akan memaafkanmu asal kau ceritakan semua yang telah terjadi padamu. Siapa kau, siapa mereka, kenapa kau kabur, kenapa kau sampai terluka, dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini." ucap Jaehyun dengan tegas.

"Ehh, sebanyak itu." Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya, ".. kalian tak percaya padaku, ka-kalian..kalian mengiraku penjahat?"

"Ehh bukan begitu, yak Jae kau ini aishh." Yuta jadi gelagapan melihat pemuda didepannya mulai berkaca-kaca begini. Lihat, dia jadi sedih lagi dan ketakutan kan. Jung Jaehyun benar-benar baka.

Jaehyun berlutut didepan Taeyong, ia bisa melihat pemuda didepannya yang sedang menunduk ini mulai menangis, sepertinya ia benar-benar ketakutan. Ia heran juga, kenapa mood pemuda ini cepat sekali berubah, dia umur berapa sih.

"Hey, bukan begitu, kami hanya ingin membantumu. Dengar, kalau kau kabur aku yakin kau sedang dalam bahaya bukan, tapi aku janji, kau akan aman disini. Kami bisa membantumu, tapi dengan satu syarat, kami harus tahu apa yang tengah terjadi denganmu sebenarnya. Simple saja bukan. Kau paham?" ucap Jaehyun lembut sembari mengelus pundak kurus pemuda didepannya.

Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus Jaehyun didepannya. Ia bisa melihat mata pemuda tampan itu memancarkan sinar kejujuran dan tulus. Ia lantas mengangguk lucu, menatap Jaehyun dengan semangat.

Jaehyun tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Taeyong, ughh dia tidak bisa menolak yang manis manis, "Nah, kalau begitu kita saling berkenalan dulu. Aku Jung Jaehyun, kau bisa memanggilku Jaehyun. Dia Nakamoto Yuta, kau boleh memanggilnya bakamoto."

"Yakk kau bocah sialan!"

"Haha, aye aye, panggil dia Yuta, atau yakisoba."

"Kau ini minta dicium hah."

"Ishh najis."

.

.

"Hahaahaaaa..tuh kan, kalian lucu. Kalian pacaran?"

"Ehh.." Yuta dan Jaehyun tadinya mau protes. Tapi semua keinginan itu luntur saat mereka menatap Taeyong. Pemuda itu benar-benar manis saat tertawa. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan manis. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka pun ikut tertawa dibuatnya.

.

"Sudah sudah. Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?" pertanyaan Yuta menghentikan aksi absurd mereka.

"Ehh aku..ehmm aku lupa." jawab Taeyong menggeleng polos.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Huh, aku lupa siapa namaku."

"Ehh.."

"Hehe, namaku siapa ya, kalian tau?"

Dan Jaehyun serta Yuta hanya melongo dibuatnya.

.

.

"Ehh sebelumnya mianhae Yuta _sii_ , uangmu sudah kupakai sebagian hehe. Jangan marah nee.."

Yuta tambah melongo dibuatnya. Dia juga tak bisa menolak yang manis-manis bukan.

.

.

* * *

Sooyoung melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun memasuki _grand over hottel._ Bangunan megah ini, tempat dimana terakhir kali ia bekerja sebagai _cheff_ di Seoul. Karena setelahnya, ia memilih membangun restorant miliknya sendiri. Sooyoung menyapa pria didepan pintu, yang terlihat asyik dengan _gadget_ ditangannya. Ah ia masih mengingatnya, trainer lugu yang kini telah menjelma menjadi manajer muda, Choi Minho.

"Astaga, kau tetap tampan anak mama." Minho mendongakkan wajahnya mendengar sapaan didepannya. Julukan itu, ia tau betul siapa yang selalu memanggilnya begitu. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum setelah melihat sosok didepannya, benarkan, itu dia si wanita baja.

"Omo, noona, Ya Tuhan, ini benar kau." ucap Minho tak percaya. Disambutnya pelukan hangat wanita yang tetap terlihat seksi meski sudah berkepala empat didepannya.

"Siapa lagi yang punya wangi lemon seseksi aku Minho ya, kau ini jangan pura-pura lugu."

"Ah mianhae. Kau benar-benar tak berubah noona ya. Benar-benar masih seksi, dan cantik."

"Haha, gomawo.." dan mereka saling tertawa konyol seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kajja, kuantar keruanganmu noona. Dia sudah menunggumu sedari tadi."

"Ya, pria memang harus seperti itu. Menunggu wanita, kajja!"

"Ya seperti aku yang selalu menunggu cintamu noona."

"Yak kau ini anak nakal."mereka melangkah memasuki hotel mewah itu. Tanpa Sooyoung sadari, sosok lain ikut tersenyum dibelakangnya.

.

.

* * *

"Dia tak ingat namanya, keluarganya, dan siapa dua orang itu. Astaga, apa kita sedang ada didalam drama Jae."

" _Kusso_ , diamlah!"

"Dia juga tak ingat kenapa bisa terluka begitu."

"Kubilang diam!"

"Jae, kau masih tenang-tenang saja dengan semua ini. Kau itu kenapa lemot sekali."

"Diam, kubilang diam. Kau merusak semua yang aku fikirkan. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit bicara dan lebih banyak berfikir."

"Hufft, kau itu hanya berfikir-berfikir tak ada penyelesaian."

"Yuta, sungguh, aku akan melemparmu dari balkon ini kalau kau tak mau diam."

"Oke aku diam."

.

"Hah.." Jaehyun mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati ke single sofa metalicnya. Ia dan Yuta kini berada diteras balkon asrama mereka. Teras dengan panjang tiga meter yang hanya cukup untuk bermain catur itu menjadi spot favoritnya dalam situasi seperti ini. Sebenarnya, keduanya kini tengah menyepi, sekedar untuk menghirup udara bebas lalu mencari jalan keluar atas semua masalah yang serba tiba-tiba ini. Jaehyun beralih menatap pintu kaca disampingnya, didalam sana, tepatnya dikamarnya, sosok yang ia yakini hyungnya itu tengah terlelap tidur. Setelah diinterogasi, pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengeluh mengantuk lantas tertidur setelahnya. Mereka tak bisa menolaknya setelah melihat mata doe itu menciut, ingat, mereka tak bisa menolak yang manis-manis.

"Jae, kau yakin dia hyungmu?"

Jaehyun tak menyuruh Yuta untuk diam lagi. Toh daritadi yang ada di otaknya memang pertanyaan itu, benarkah ia Lee Taeyong hyungnya. Lalu apa buktinya. Dia bahkan lupa ingatan. Bukan hanya melupakannya, tapi juga tak tau siapa namanya dan dimana rumahnya.

"Entahlah.." ucapnya pelan, penuh keputusasaan.

"Kau menyerah."

"Aku tak tau. Bisa ya, bisa tidak."

Yuta tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Jaehyun. Ia masih sibuk menatap halaman asramanya dibawah sana. Sepi tak ada apa-apa. Hanya sesekali para pejalan kaki berlalu lalang melewati halaman luas itu sebagai jalan pintas. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman hanya dengan melamunkannya saja. Ia jadi rindu kampung halamannya.

.

"Jae, terkadang orang terdekatmu sekalipun tak sepenuhnya bisa kau percayai."

Jaehyun mengalihkan atensinya menatap sahabat Jepangnya, "Termasuk kau?"

"Jae aku serius!"

"Lalu, apa maksudmu?"

"Belajar dari pengalaman, paman yang selalu kita hormati selama ini saja ternyata membohongimu."

Jaehyun mengangguk tanpa sadar. Ya Yuta benar. Baru setengah jam yang lalu, setelah mereka memastikan Taeyong tertidur dengan benar, Jaehyun akan beralih dengan kesibukannya yang lain, mandi. Karena pemuda itu, ia jadi melupakan hal sepele itu. Tapi apa yang ia dapati benar-benar mengejutkannya. Saat ia akan menggantung tangannya di _buffet_ kaca kamar mandi, Jaehyun secara tak sengaja menyenggol pot kaktus diatasnya dengan tangan kirinya yang tengah digips. Tapi apa yang ia dapati setelahnya. Bukannya rasa sakit akan tulang yang mengalami _fraktur_ , semuanya malah terasa ringan. Jaehyun tak merasakan sakit apapun. Saat tangan yang nyaris patah saja tak boleh diluruskan kebawah, kini memutarnya keatas pun Jaehyun sama sekali tak mengalami kesakitan.

Tadinya Jaehyun mengira ini semua keajaiban baginya. Ia diberi kesembuhan lebih cepat dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Tapi semua argument itu terpatahkan saat Jaehyun meregangkan tangannya dengan brutal, tak ada rasa sakit sekalipun yang ia rasakan. Jaehyun menyadarinya, kesakitannya hanyalah kepalsuan, sebenarnya ia tak harus sejauh ini menderita. Ia benar-benar tertipu oleh pamannya.

"Aku hidup dengan susah payah beberapa hari ini hanya untuk tanganku yang bahkan sehat-sehat saja. Oh shitt, kebohongan apa lagi yang ia lakukan." Jaehyun terpancing emosi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, seakan akan ia seorang _Diablo_ yang terluka.

Yuta berbalik menatap Jaehyun. Sejahat apapun mereka bertengkar, mereka tetaplah sahabat yang akan selalu ada, selalu mengisi satu sama lain, "Jae, aku tak menuduh keluargamu. Hanya, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Kau tau, kurasa ada yang tak beres dengan keluargamu. Mian Jae, aku tak bermaksud apa-apa."

Jaehyun menunduk, menatap lantai dibawahnya terasa lebih manusiawi saat ini, "Kau benar. Aku sudah kecewa. Aku yakin, ummaku pun tau akan hal ini. Aku bahkan enggan untuk mempercayai appaku." ia mengenggam lengan tangan kanannya yang masih menyisakan goresan lecet ringan, "..sekarang aku sulit untuk mempercayai mereka. Aku bahkan sulit untuk mempercayai siapapun saat ini."

"Kau juga tak percaya padaku?"

Jaehyun menengadah menatap Yuta, ia tersenyum simpul pada sahabatnya itu. Ya, hanya pemuda Jepang itu yang satu-satunya ia percayai, "Kau tau jawabannya baka. Hanya saja, jangan buat aku kecewa juga."

"Haha, kalau Taeyong mendengar kita seperti ini, ia pasti akan bertanya lagi. Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Hahaaaahaaa.." Yuta dan Jaehyun tertawa setelahnya. Mereka tertawa sampai perut mereka terasa sakit. Sumpah, wajah dan ucapan lugu Taeyong adalah pelipur lara yang manis untuk mereka tertawakan saat ini.

Jaehyun menyeka air di mata kanannya, tertawa membuatnya jadi lepas, "Mengingat semua tingkahnya, aku mulai yakin dia bukan hyungku. Haha..dia sangat berbeda."

"Karena aku belum pernah bertemu hyungmu sebelumnya, aku tak akan menyangkalnya lagi. Jae, tidak ada kebetulan didunia ini. Semua adalah takdir." Yuta menepuk pundak Jaehyun, "..hanya bagaimana kita mengubah takdir yang masih belum pasti itu."

"Hai Yut, kenapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sok bijaksana begini hah. Kau ini." ledek Jaehyun sembari mengusak rambut basah Yuta.

"Yak kau ini, aku lebih tua darimu." mencebilkan bibirnya sok imut.

"Yaikk, jangan sok imut begitu. Jijik aku."

"Yah jahat sekali kau ya, rasakan ini kau yah" Yuta gemas sendiri. Ia mencekik leher Jaehyun tak sabaran, "..rasakan rasakan anak nakal."

.

"Ya ya hentikan." Yuta melepaskan amukannya. Tertawa remeh melihat tingkah berlebihan Jaehyun.

"Hey, lalu kita akan memanggilnya apa kalau kau sendiri tak yakin jika dia Taeyong. Kita bahkan tak tau umurnya berapa. Siapa tau dia lebih muda atau lebih tua dari kita Jae."

"Melihat tingkahnya aku tak yakin dia lebih tua daripada kita."

"Ya kau benar, haha. Dia lebih mirip anak berumur lima tahun." Jaehyun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Yuta.

.

"Jae saat kau pertama kali bertemu dengan Taeyong waktu itu, apa dia seperti ini?"

"Ani, dia sangat berbeda. Dia terlihat lebih manis saat ini. Tapi kalau untuk wajahnya ya tetap saja, manis." Jaehyun tersenyum tanpa sadar mengingat ekspresi Taeyong saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dibalkon tua itu, pertama kalinya Jaehyun yakin pemuda itu adalah hyungnya hanya dengan melihat kedua bola matanya saja.

"Dasar bocah."

.

"Jae, apa kau akan jatuh cinta padanya."

Jaehyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Yuta. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya begini, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Jawab saja, iya atau tidak." Jaehyun sebenarnya tau apa maksud Yuta. Taeyong yang ini memang benar-benar lugu dan apa adanya benar-benar mencuri bukankah ia tak boleh jatuh cinta pada hyungnya sendiri, tapi apakah benar jika Taeyong yang ini adalah hyungnya. Ia menerawang memandang langit yang terlihat mendung, benar-benar menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini, "Tak akan." jawabnya acuh kemudian.

"Kau yakin?" Yuta memastikan.

Tak ada jawaban.

.

"Jae, kalau kubilang aku suka pada Taeyong bagaimana."

"Apa?"

"Haha, ani ani, aku hanya bercanda. Ya habis kau serius begitu. Hehe.." Yuta menepuk nepuk lengan kekar temannya. Ia bersyukur juga tangan temannya ini baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun, ia selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Jaehyun.

"Dasar. Dengar, diantara kita tak boleh ada perasaan itu." Jaehyun memperingati dengan santai, memandang Yuta dengan manis. Membuat yang dipandang jadi iritasi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak mau cinta menghancurkan persahabatan kita." kini Jaehyun berubah serius. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, merangkul pundak sahabat pendeknya itu.

"Jadi, kau tak akan jatuh cinta padanya begitu." tanya Yuta lagi, ia benar-benar seperti wartawan cinta.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kau yakin"

"Sangat sangat yakin." jawab Jaehyun mantap. ' _Bagaimanapun, hatiku tetap berkata dia hyungku kan'_

Yuta menghendikkan kedua bahunya, berpasrah, "Yasudah, aku bisa apa kan."

"Hei apa maksud nada bicaramu itu. Ingat baka, jangan kecewakan aku juga."

"Ne ne, tak akan. Percaya padaku bocah." tutup Yuta denga senyum tulus.

.

.

' _Bagaimana jika aku katakan padamu Jae, jangan kecewakan aku juga. Jangan kecewakan persahabatan ini.'_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai..masih ingat fic ini. Oke, saya minta maaf ngaret dan terkena WB, serius, aku mabok obat haha.**

 **... tepar  
**

 **Oke jiwa nulis saya cameback gegara nonton ghost boyfriend, ahhh sumpah mereka cute banget, duhh emesh sama couple itu, pengen kuculik si chen, unyu abis, nakal dan iseng banget tu bocah. Ughh uke nakal. Dan kenapa chen ini mirip Sehun jaman debut nee/lupakan. Adakah yang sudah nonton?**

 **Dan dan..aku juga mabok A Round Trip To Love. Duh duh mabuk film BL nih ceritanya. Adakah juga yang sudah nonton ARTTL, sumpah ya, siapa saja hay author JaeYong tercinta yg baca fic ini, remake pliss ke JaeYong. Huhu..sepanjang nonton tu film ya, aku kebayang kalo itu yg meranin JaeYong aing, duh ya Lu Feng & Xiao Cheng mirip JaeYong abis. Lu Feng mirip Jae dari perawakannya, manisnya, atletis (tunggu Jae oppa tahun depan deh pasti...tett tewas). Terus sifatnya, dari cintanya yg lugu dan polos, apa adanya dan setia berubah posessive dan terobsesi ke Xiao, duh idaman banget karakter seme kaya gt, kasar kasar cinta mati kan. Gitu juga Xiao yg mirip Tiwai perawakannya, kecil-kecil minta dipeluk gitu, uke tsundere, pasrah aja, lugu, dan sok manly tapi cengeng, uhh gimana nggak emesh coba. Dan realitinya, mereka umurnya beda 2 tahun lo, lebih tuaan si uke, tapi borosan semenya. Nah mirip kan...Mana kisahnya mereka tu ya, duh bikin gak sabar sama chap 3 nya, tapi harus sabar tahun depan deh /kabarnya. Pliss siapa aja yg udah nonton hay para author JaeYong, bikin remakenya lah, saya nggak kuat kalau mau remake tu film, terlanjur baper, terlanjur sakit sama endnya. So far, ini film BL terbaik dan terniat (akting+setting) kedua bagi gue setelah Heroin/Addicted. Dan OST nya keren-keren banget duhh, syahduu...#sadarkan saya help#author gila...O_O/  
**

 **Maapkeun saya Curhat gak penting neee, jangan diketawain ya, hihii, anggap aja ini tanda tangan panjang dariku yg gak penting hoho...**

 **Buat penutupnya, Review yaa biar aku nulis lagi dan nggak ngambek hehe/pundung..**

 **Love all yg udah fav, follow dan ripiu chap maren, gomawo nee..miu miu ...salam Luna*_*/...**


End file.
